Mini Me!
by ThexCurus
Summary: Kyoya stared in curiosity at the little boy, "And you are...?" The raven haired child stared up at him, blew a purple bubble and grinned, "I'm Kiyoshi Ootori. And you're my big brother!" Rated for my slip of the keyboard XD Eventual KyoXTama
1. You're my new big brother!

**Me: Wooo! I Host Club fic! :D And this one eventually leads to KyoXTama! YAY! X3 **

**Kyoya: I'm scared. ._. **

**Me: And very much so you should be. :D I am introducing a Host Club O.C! And Kyoya, you should run for the hills. :O **

**Kyoya: _*leaps into closet*_ Hiding! **

**Me: XDDD I love being me. **

**DICLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE LITTLE O.C! YOU'LL SEE WHO! :D **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: You're my new big brother!**_

Kyoya pulled his sheets over his face, enjoying the warmth of his bed, "I love it when Tamaki isn't here to wake me up..." he mumbled into his pillow. He rolled onto his stomach, the only thing visible being his mess of black hair. He was ready to enjoy this Sunday with a pure morning of sleep. Nothing to bother him, no work, no annoying-

"Oh Kyoya-kun!"

Nevermind...

Fuyumi bounded into the room cheerfully, skipping to her brother's bedside, "Wake up, my little brother! You shouldn't waste your day in bed! It isn't healthy!" She seemed unfazed by the evil aura around her sibling as he sat up slowly. "Fuyumi... I am begging you... Please do _not_ come bounding into my room to disturb my sleep... I am a _very_ anti-morning person. _You_ of all people should know..."

"Good Morning Master Kyoya." two maids greeted calmly, "Miss Fuyumi has asked us to aid her in getting you out of bed." Kyoya gave them all an annoyed look before he flopped onto his stomach, ignoring all three of the ladies. Fuyumi sighed, "Okay, Kyoya. You made me use mother's old way of getting you up." She gave a nod to the two maids who nodded back calmly.

Reaching under the blankets, Fuyumi clasped her hands around Kyoya's left ankle, while the two maids grabbed his right ankle. The three pulled and Fuyumi gave an irritated sound as Kyoya gribbed the front of the bed tightly, "Kyoya!" she grunted, "Let go already!" she tugged harder, "I'm going to hurt you if you don't!" She froze when she heard a slight crack, "Oh God!" Kyoya chuckled as they let him go and he rolled over onto his side, curling up more, "Thanks for cracking my back..." he mumbled and quickly fell asleep.

Fuyumi sighed, "Fine! Be in bed all day, you damn hermit!" she pouted and left the room with the maids. Kyoya sighed again, content with being alone. He certainly did _not_ want to get up today...

_Outside The House_

Big grey eyes stared up at the large estate. A worn out sneaker scuffed itself along the ground as the person debated whether going to the house or not. Those grey eyes stared at the house for a bit longer before a smile showed itself. The person popped a peice of gum into their mouth and they skipped to the front door.

Reaching the large door, a small fist knocked on the door. They waited, chewing the gum quietly, as to not be rude when the household answered. A middle aged man answered, at first confused to see no one around untill he looked down, "May I help you?" he asked. The person stared up at him and held up a paper. The man took it, read it silently before giving the stranger a confused look, "I'll see if he's awake." the door closed and once again, the stranger played the waiting game...

Inside, the butler made his way up the stairs. Half way up, he saw Kyoya drowsilly coming down, "Ah, Master Kyoya. There is someone at the door looking for you." Kyoya blinked tiredly, "Who?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, he didn't say. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. He only gave me a note with your name on it." Kyoya nodded slightly, "Very well... I'll go see who it is..."

Kyoya headed to the door. He honestly did not want to talk to anyone right now. Fuyumi's stunt earlier had woken him up permanently... He just wanted to chew out his loving big sister... He opened the door and for a moment, saw nothing... A gentle tug to the leg of his jeans made him look down. Wow... And he thought Hunny-senpai was short...

Kyoya stared in curiosity at the little boy, "And you are...?" The raven haired child stared up at him, blew a purple bubble and grinned, "I'm Kiyoshi Ootori. And you're my big brother!" Kyoya felt his blood run cold. As far as he knew, _he_ was the youngest of the Ootori's.

"I'm sorry, run that by me again?" he asked.

The child pointed a finger at himself, "Me Kiyoshi Ootori." he pointed to Kyoya, "You Kyoya Ootori. You Kiyoshi's big brother!" He hugged Kyoya from around the middle, his face just reaching under Kyoya's chest, "Kiyoshi so happy to meet you!"

Who was this kid? And why was he talking in third person? "Who's at the door, Kyoya-kun?" Fuyumi froze, seeing a short boy that looked very much like Kyoya hugging her brother's waist, "Uhm... Kyoya? Who is that?"

Kyoya watched as Kiyoshi released him and he hugged Fuyumi the same way, "You must be Fuyumi! You must be Kiyoshi's big sister!" Fuyumi giggled and leaned down to the boy, "You must be mistaken, sweety. I only have one little brother and that's Kyoya." she gave the boy an apologetic look, "You sure you're an Ootori?"

Kiyoshi held out his hand, "Here. Mother left me a note that says I should give it to you." He gave Fuyumi the note, "She says I'm an Ootori and that I had to leave and find you."

Kyoya appeared behind his sister, looking at the note.

_My lovely little Kiyoshi, _

_I'm sure you must be wondering where I am right now, why I left you alone, and why I haven't spoken to you. The truth is, I can't see you. I don't want to see you alone. I want to see all my children. Yes, Kiyoshi. All. You must listen very carefully... _

_You are not an only child. You are an Ootori. You have four older siblings. You have three brothers and one sister. I want you to find them, Kiyoshi... Find the Ootori Family. You deserve to live in the home of your family... _

Fuyumi almost cried at the familiar writing of her mother, "Kyoya-kun... This is mother's writing..." she looked at her brother, "This boy really is an Ootori..." The two looked at the child, "But... Why would father not say anything...?"

Kiyoshi smiled, "The family mother left Kiyoshi with said that mother was pregnant when she left her home." he took the note, folded it up and stuffed it back in his pocket, "So, Kiyoshi _is_ an Ootori, like Kiyoshi says! Kiyoshi doesn't lie!"

Fuyumi stood up and looked at Kyoya, "I think it's time we told father about this..." Kyoya could only stare at Kiyoshi. He certainly did have his appearance... Raven hair, grey eyes, and he wore the same glasses... In a way, he really did look like a Mini-Kyoya.

_'Oh joy... A Mini-Me...' _

* * *

**Me: NEW FIC! :D XD A Mini-Me of Kyoya. **

**Kyoya: _*picks up Kiyoshi*_ I shall call him Mini-Me and he shall be mine. **

**Kiyoshi: YAY! Kiyoshi happy! :D **

**Kyoya: Stop talking in third person, you booger! **

**Me: -_-; R&R? Please? T-T**


	2. Don't Make Kiyoshi Leave!

**Me: I'm back again! :D I decided to put another chapter to this fic since it's just getting a move. ^-^ And I felt like working on a cute fic since my day and life really isn't doing good... **

**Kyoya: More bad things? **

**Me: Countless. But I won't bother my readers with those things. ^_^ Here's another chapter with my adorable little Kiyoshi. ^^ **

**Kiyoshi: Kiyoshi likes the readers! :3 **

**Me: x3 OH HE'S SO CUTE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I JUST OWN KIYOSHI! **

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Don't Make Kiyoshi Leave!**_

Fuyumi stood by Kyoya at the front of their father's office door, "Should we really be doing this, Kyo-kun?" she asked uncertainly. Kyoya looked back at the boy sitting on the couch in the other room, "I think we should, Fuyumi. He obviously isn't sane." He was reassured of the last statement when Kiyoshi flipped over on the couch to lie upside down. "That's not nice, Kyoya. What did mother always say?" Kyoya sighed, "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all..." he muttered. Reaching up, he finally knocked on the door of Yoshio Ootori's office.

"Yes?" was the calm answer.

"It's us, father. Fuyumi and Kyoya." Fuyumi said. She carefully opened the door and walked in with Kyoya close behind her. Yoshio was seated at his desk, his attention on the work in front of him. She quietly approached the desk and gently leaned forward, "Father, I have a question?" She sounded like a child again, "...When mother left, was she... Pregnant?"

_'Can you get anymore blunt, Fuyumi...?' _Kyoya thought.

Yoshio had completely halted his work. He looked at his daughter from behind his glasses, "Why do you ask?" he questioned. Fuyumi stepped back a bit, "Well... There seems to be... A boy here. He claims to be an Ootori and that his mother left him a note stating that he should come to our home to be in the family he was meant to be in." Fuyumi almost tensed as her father stood up. "Where is he?"

Kiyoshi blew a bubble, now sitting normally in the elegant couch. It popped and he looked up quickly to see Fuyumi and Kyoya returning with a stern looking man. He quickly stood up, standing straight and still, "You must be Yoshio Ootori." he gave a polite bow, "I am Kiyoshi Ootori-"

"You certainly cannot be an Ootori."

Kiyoshi looked up, startled, "P-Pardon?" he stuttered, "...Kiyoshi is. See, mother left Kiyoshi this note saying that Kiyoshi was." He quickly dug through his pocket and held out the note from before. Yoshio took it and read it as Kiyoshi spoke, "She left Kiyoshi with another family the day Kiyoshi was born, so Kiyoshi don't know where she is, but that was what Kiyoshi's family gave Kiyoshi the moment Kiyoshi turned ten." He wrang out his shirt nervously as Yoshio silently read the note, "So... Kiyoshi must be an Ootori... Mother wouldn't lie to Kiyoshi..."

"Obviously, she just did." Yoshio coldly gave Kiyoshi his note, "My wife died ten years ago. You are certainly _not_ an Ootori. Now, if you'd be kind enough to leave. You have disturb this house enough for today."

Kiyoshi watched what he claimed was his father walk away. The office door shut and he dropped his head. Fuyumi and Kyoya shared a quick glance to eachother before Fuyumi quickly kneeled beside the boy, "Kiyoshi, maybe we should call you family and have them come get you."

"No!"

The Ootori siblings froze at Kiyoshi's outburst. Kiyoshi shook his head, "Kiyoshi refuses to go back to that home... Kiyoshi's an Ootori. Kiyoshi _knows_ it!" he looked up at Fuyumi and Kyoya with tearful eyes, "Please... Don't make Kiyoshi go back there. Kiyoshi wants to be here... Kiyoshi wants to be with the family mother said Kiyoshi should be with!" He ran to Kyoya, gripping the taller raven's jeans, "Please Big Brother Kyoya! Don't make them take Kiyoshi away!" he cried into the fabric of his "brother's" pants.

Fuyumi stood and looked at Kyoya sadly, "Kyoya... We can't just send him away..." she said. Kyoya gave her an "are you serious?" look. She pouted, "Please, Kyoya-kun? We can convince father to let him stay. I know we can. Besides," she pulled Kiyoshi to her, "he looks just like you!" she smiled, holding Kiyoshi close, "See?"

Well... They certainly did look a like... The same raven hair (though Kiyoshi's was a massive mess), and they even had the same dark eyes and glasses. And they both looked like if they were to sit in the sun they'd get massive sunburns...

"Alright! Fine!" Kyoya finally said, "But you're talking to father. I refuse to get chewed out for something you want to do..."

Fuyumi smiled, "Thank you!" Kiyoshi nearly glomped Kyoya, "Thank you, Big Brother Kyoya! Kiyoshi appreciates it!" he chimed happily.

A sweatdrop appeared on Kyoya's head, "First off... Call me Kyoya. Second, you need to _stop_ talking in third person. Father certainly wouldn't expect an Ootori to talk that way." Kiyoshi gave him a confused look, "But, this how Kiyoshi always talks. And Kiyoshi won't change!" Kyoya sighed, _'I feel like this'll be a crazy day...'_

* * *

**Me: Short, but it's something. ^-^ **

**Kiyoshi: YAY! Kiyoshi staying here! :D **

**Me: I know! x3 **

**Kyoya: Help me... T-T **

**Kiyoshi: Let's play, Big Brother Kyoya! _*glomps Kyoya* _**

**Me: XD R&R?**


	3. The Mystery of Kiyoshi

**Me: SQUEE! I feel so relieved to be back. ^-^ Our cell bill got to high and we couldn't pay so for two days our phones (and wireless internet) was shut down for two days till we paid. D: **

**Kyoya: Your sister saved your ass. **

**Me: I know. I feel entirely in her debt. T-T But, I've managed to actually write down three chapters for this fic, so now it won't be off the top of my head. :D **

**Kiyoshi: Yay! Good job, Ana! :D **

**Me: x3 Aw, you're just SO cute! And everyone seems to LOVE you! **

**Kiyoshi: ^-^ **

**Me: Now, a NEW chapter! With strawberry scent! :D **

**Kiyoshi: Sorry, that's Kiyoshi. ^/^ **

**Me: X3333 SQUEEEE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND KIYOSHI! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Mystery of Kiyoshi**_

"Hold still, young man!" an exhausted maid said, attempting to pull off Kiyoshi's faded shirt. She fell back as the clothing came off, leaving the eleven year-old to leap around the bathroom in only his faded blue boxers and a white undershirt. A sweatdrop appeared on her head as she watched Kiyoshi run out into the connecting bedroom, "You certainly are a small thing, aren't you?" She guessed that Kiyoshi couldn't be more than four and a half feet...

"Yup!" Kiyoshi piped, "Kiyoshi never was really big. He was always small." The door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Kiyoshi almost literally glomped the visitor, "Big Brother Kyoya!" He attached himself to Kyoya's pants, and sent the Ootori a hundred watt smile, "Kiyoshi so happy that he can stay! Aren't you, Big Brother Kyoya?"

A sweatdrop appeared for the hundreth time today, "Sure." Kyoya replied blandly. He looked at the maid, "I thought he'd be bathed already?" he questioned. The maid quickly bowed, "Forgive me, Master Kyoya, but he just won't sit still." To prove her point, Kiyoshi leapt onto the bed and began bouncing on the soft mattress.

"Wow! Kiyoshi _loves_ how bouncy your bed is, Big Brother Kyoya!"

Kyoya sighed, approaching the hyper-active child, "That's not my bed. That's one of our guest beds, and it is where you will be sleeping." he watched Kiyoshi bounce for a while before letting out a heavy sigh, "Get down, Kiyoshi."

"Make Kiyoshi get down!"

When the door opened again, Kyoya was quick to ask for help, "Fuyumi, make him stop." he said, leaving the job for his sister immediatly. Fuyumi only giggled. Kiyoshi grinned, speaking while jumping, "Hi Big Sister, Fuyumi!" he greeted. Fuyumi smiled, "Hello Kiyoshi." she approached him and easily caught his wrist, gently tugging him down into her arms, "Now, I have some bad news, Kiyoshi, so you need to listen very carefully." Kiyoshi immediatly sat down on the bed, his wrist still held in Fuyumi's grip.

"Now, father said that Kiyoshi can stay, but tomorrow, he wants to get a test to see if you really are of Ootori blood." Kiyoshi tilted his head, "That doesn't sound so bad, Big Sister Fuyumi." he said innocently. Fuyumi sighed a bit, "Not yet, but the bad news was that if it comes back saying that Kiyoshi is not an Ootori... Then father will immediatly throw Kiyoshi out, whether he's ready or not."

Kiyoshi once again titled his head, "What kind of test are they going to do?" he asked. _'He certainly does not have the Ootori brains...'_ Kyoya thought, then decided to voice his opinion, "You really aren't very smart, are you?" Fuyumi quickly nudged her brother in the side, making Kyoya pout a bit. Kiyoshi only grinned.

"Kiyoshi, please come here and take a bath." the maid begged from the bathroom. Kiyoshi crossed his arms, "Nuh-uh!" he said stubbornly. The maid sighed in defeat only to be kindly excused by Fuyumi. "I'll take care of him. You go take care of other things, okay?" Fuyumi said, helping the maid off her spot on the floor. The maid left, muttering things about an overly energetic child. Fuyumi smiled and pulled Kiyoshi to her, "Now, let's give you a bath, mister." she said, then turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya-kun, could you find something for Kiyoshi to put on?" Kyoya gave a slight nod and left.

Fuyumi shut the door and allowed Kiyoshi to undress himself. As Kiyoshi tugged off his undershirt, he faced away from her, and Fuyumi couldn't help but stare in shock at the pieces of gauze, bandages and bruises decorating Kiyoshi's small back.

"Kiyoshi's very clumsy..." Fuyumi quickly looked away. Kiyoshi cranned his neck slightly to look back at her, a faint smile on his lips, "Kiyoshi is always getting hurt... Somehow." he tugged off his boxers and climbed into the warm water of the bathtub, "Don't worry, Big Sister Fuyumi! Kiyoshi can bathe himself." Fuyumi could only nod and leave silently.

Once outside of the bathroom, Fuyumi leaned against the door, _'Where did he get all of those injuries...?'_ she thought. She listened to Kiyoshi humming in the bathroom. She just couldn't believe it. It was a mystery to her...

* * *

**Me: YAY! :D **

**Kiyoshi_: *watching T.V* _XD Poor Zac. His ass was grabbed by a spirit. Oh! Big Brother Kyoya! ...What's a necrophyliac? **

**Kyoya: O_O THE HECK ARE YOU WATCHING, DUDE! **

**Kiyoshi: ...Ghost Adventures. ._.; **

**Me: XDDD I love television. R&R? :3**


	4. Nightmare

**Me: Another chaptah? LOLWHA? XD Since chapter 3 was SO short, and I have chapter 4 right here, I thought I should just put it up. ^-^ **

**Kiyoshi: YAY! :D **

**Me: x3 You just rule, little dude! And this chapter includes a nice dose of KyoXKiyo! **

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN KIYOSHI AND TEH PLOT! GET IT RIGHT! :D **

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Nightmare **_

Kiyoshi watched Fuyumi glide around the room, "Big Sister Fuyumi, what are you doing?" he asked curiously. He tugged up the sleeves of Kyoya's shirt and pants. Though the clothing was from when Kyoya was around his age, it was still too large for his small figure. He watched his "sister" smile at him, "I'm getting your bed ready for you, Kiyoshi." she said, "I want you to be _very_ comfortable here." Her words made Kiyoshi smiled. He was suddenly handed a shirt, "You're really small so I'm sure one of Kyoya's old shirts would do good for sleep wear." she explained.

Kiyoshi unfolded the shirt, looking it over, "Ooo! It has Link on it! Kiyoshi loves Link!" he said happily. _**(Do not ask why it has Link. XDDD I was bored.)**_ After quickly pulling on the shirt, Fuyumi picked him up and placed him on the bed. The eleven year-old quickly climbed under the blankets and allowed Fuyumi to remove his glasses. "You look so much like Kyoya when he was little." she commented, making Kiyoshi smile even more. She covered him with the blankets and gave him an eskimo kiss, "You have a good night, Kiyo-kun." she told him. "Night, Big Sister Fuyumi." was the sleepy answer.

Sleep came quickly to Kiyoshi. He snuggled into the warm pillow and blankets. As he slowly fell asleep, Kiyoshi became afraid. Afraid of sleep. He was scared of his dreams... Never could he sleep peacefully... His dreams were just painful...

_Kiyoshi fell face first to the ground, the hard wood making his nose sting from the impact. He had tears on his cheeks, and there were only more to come. He was suddenly filled with an intense stinging pain in his side. A kick to his ribs, another to his back. Kicks, punches, stomps. "Please stop..." was Kiyoshi's weak whisper, "Please..." A stinging pain came next. A belt. A belt kept whipping his back over and over again. All Kiyoshi could so was cry out. From the corner of his eye, Kiyoshi saw the next hit. Something he used everyday but would never expect to be attacked with. _

_"Agghh! Stop! Stop, please!" Knives and forks stabbed into Kiyoshi's back. Stab, stab, stab, stab, stab! They stabbed right into his back, blood spilling out of his back and onto the wood floor. Kiyoshi screamed and cried. Another punch and kick into his back and ribs made Kiyoshi cry more. How much more could he take? _

The blankets flew off and Kiyoshi sat up, gasping, almost hyperventilating. He looked around in panic, his tiny fists clutching the blankets. Thunder and lightning sounded and flashed outside, shocking the child even more. Kiyoshi gave a loud squeal of fear and he ran out of the room and into the hall.

He stopped to catch his breath, still not relaxed from his nightmare. He gave a few blinks, his vision fuzzy without his glasses. _'Kiyoshi should have grabbed them...'_ he thought. Another crack of thunder and lightning sent Kiyoshi into another panic. He screamed aloud, the sound being overpowered by the thunder, and he sprinted down the hall, falling further into his panic. Kiyoshi blindly ran straight, looking for a place to take cover and hide. Another flash and crack sent him into a screaming frenzy. Kiyoshi quickly threw open a door and ran inside.

Sprinting forward, Kiyoshi leapt into the bed in the room. He ducked under the cover under the sheet at the foor of the bed. He burrowed further and further under the thin sheet. Kiyoshi gasped and whimpered as he crawled to the top of the bed. He slowed and began to relax when he felt the warmth of another body in the bed. He lied down slowly, moving closer to the body, and he gently wrapped his arms around the waist of the person. He felt smooth, warm skin and his cheek rested on a soft stomach. Kiyoshi let out a soft sigh, all his fear and worry gone as he nuzzled into the person's stomach. Only one thing was left to find out...

The blue sheet was lifted up and Kiyoshi peered up at the face. Slowly, he began to smile, "...Night Big Brother Kyoya..." he said before snuggling up to Kyoya, and falling straight into a true, rare peacefull sleep.

* * *

**Me: Again, short, but cute. x3 **

**Kiyoshi: YAY! :D **

**Me: I think that's his favorite word. XD R&R? **


	5. Authors Note

_***shrill female screams in the background, stormy rainy scene outside* *the door swings open and a chilly wind comes in* **_

**Kyoya: Hi Ana. **

**Me: Aww! Ruin my entrance! T-T YES! I AM BACK! :D BACK FROM MY INVOLUNTARY HIATUS! **

**Hikaru: How was it involuntary? **

**Me: I didn't have a computer. T-T **

**Everyone: Oooohhhh. **

**Me: Now! For my wonderful, sweet, and totally AWESOME readers! I will be updating quite soon. :3 I have a frail layout of how Mini-Me is going to go and I've got the crossover sequel started and being molded right now. :D **

**Kyoya: There's a sequel! D: **

**Me: YES! FWAHAHAHAHAHA! _*evil laughter* _**

**Kyoya: ._. Help... **

**Me: Anyway, yes! Ana is back! In black! And white... :3 So, do NOT fret my readers! Mini-Me and my Pokemon Crossover will be updated soon! :D THANK YOU ALL! YOU MADE ME SMILE WHEN I RETURNED WITH UR REVIEWS! STAY TUNED! **


	6. Unwanted Attention Grabber

**Okie dokie! Time to get Mini-Me back on it's wonderful track! :D**

**Kyoya: Damn... _*angreh face*_**

**Me: Oh woo-woo, Kyoya! Stop being so mopey! D:**

**Kiyoshi: Big Brother Kyoya is always mopey._ *giggles*_ Kiyoshi loves Big Brother Kyoya's mopey-ness.**

**Me: Oh, aren't you just the sweetest little thing! x3 _*pats his head*_ You're so cute! Now, it's time to write! :D Here, after a long hiatus... I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 5 OF MINI-ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN KIYOSHI AND KIYOSHI'S ADOPTIVE (if you think of it that way) FAMILY! AND THIS PLOT LINE! :D THANK YOU!**

**

* * *

**

**Cha****pter 5: Unwanted-Attention Grabber**

Kyoya's heavy sleep was disturbed by the loud beeping of his alarm.

_Bee-bee-beep...Bee-bee-beep...Bee-bee-beep..._

The Shadow King lied still for a moment, his face buried deep into his pillow. Seconds passed, and the beeping got louder and faster and even MORE annoying. Releasing a heavy groan of exhaustion, Kyoya rolled over and smacked his palm against the top of the alarm clock's button, silencing the incesant beeping. He lied there for a moment untill something registered in his half awake mind...

There was something clinging to his waist.

The sheets were thrown off the bed and Kyoya stared down at the sleeping eleven year old attached to his waist. Kiyoshi was fast asleep, his round baby face pressed lightly against the smooth skin of Kyoya's stomach. His small hands were clamped together behind Kyoya, keeping his arms tight around him. The sight was almost cute...

"Master Kyoya! Hurry or you'll be late for school!"

Carefully sitting up, now more awake from the maid's shout, Kyoya made an attempt to shake his smaller doppleganger awake, hoping that Kiyoshi didn't have the same attitude he did when he wakes up, "Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi, wake up." Kiyoshi stayed asleep, his breath slow and relaxed. Letting out a huff Kyoya began to release himself from the vice-like grip of the child. "Little leech..." he muttered once free. He stood and began to hurry in getting ready for school.

Minutes later, Kiyoshi was awakened by the sound of a door slamming shut. He sat up and gave a slight cat-like yawn, rubbing his eyes, "Big Brother Kyoya...?" he called. He saw Kyoya pulling on a light blue blazer on, "What's Big Brother Kyoya doing?"

"I have to go to school. You have to stay here untill I come back. We have a meeting with my father at the hospital, so just stay-"

"NO!"

Kyoya was suddenly thrown to the ground by the paniced hug of a certain child. He adjusted his glasses and saw Kiyoshi on top of him, hugging his upper abdomen tightly. Kiyoshi had his face buried in the fabric of Kyoya's white dress shirt, "Don't leave Kiyoshi alone! Kiyoshi wants to stay with Big Brother Kyoya!"

The panic and fear and even the begging tone in Kiyoshi's voice concerned Kyoya. _'It's like he's afraid to be alone.'_ he thought. He sat up, but Kiyoshi stayed attached to him. Subconciously he lifted Kiyoshi chin and looked down at him, "I'll be back. I promise."

"Please... Can't I come with you...?"

There. The sound of Kiyoshi not speaking in third-person was what caught Kyoya's attention. He was started at by large, tearful onyx eyes. _'I get the feeling that I'm going to regret this...'_ he let out a sigh and then softly said, "Fine. I guess you can come with me."

Kiyoshi's face lightened up and he sooned gave a cheerful hug to Kyoya, "Yay! Thank you Big Brother Kyoya!" he cheered happily, "Kiyoshi's going to change and get his glasses!" Kiyoshi ran out of the bedroom so quick that it took a while for Kyoya to realize Kiyoshi had even left.

_'He's certainly an energetic one...'_ he thought. Standing up, Kyoya grabbed the bag with his laptop and headed to follow Kiyoshi. He opened the door but stopped at the entrance. He couldn't stop from speaking, "Where did you get those?"

Kiyoshi turned so quick he ended up stumbling and landing on his rear. With shakey hands he fixed his glasses and looked up to see Kyoya kneel beside him and help him up. The moment he felt Kyoya's hand brush against his back Kiyoshi moved aside, "Kiyoshi's fine! Kiyoshi always ends up being clumsy and hurting himself. Kiyoshi's okay. He promises."

In the back of his mind, Kyoya couldn't shoo the topic away. _'Something doesn't feel right about this...'_

"Master Kyoya! Hurry!"

The shout of the maid snapped Kyoya from his thoughts and he quickly helped Kiyoshi up, "Come on, get ready. You're going to make me late." Kiyoshi gave a quick nod and pulled his shirt over his head before grabbing Kyoya's hand and letting his big brother lead him downstairs.

They headed outside quickly and to a limo that was waiting out in front of the estate. Kiyoshi followed Kyoya and gave a smile to the maid that was outside in the garden, "Bye Pretty Maid!" he said cheerfully, making the young lady blush and giggle from his sweet comment.

"You certainly are a social one, aren't you?" Kyoya asked once Kiyoshi was beside him. The limo headed out and drove in the direction of the school.

"Yep! Kiyoshi loves making new friends!" was the cheerful answer. Kyoya gave a slight nod before saying, "Though that is a good thing, you need to learn to be more mature. No one's going to believe you're an Ootori if you keep up that childish persona." He gave a curious blink when Kiyoshi sat up on his knees and leaned close to his face, poking his temple with a thin finger, "What?" he muttered.

"Kiyoshi just thinks that Big Brother Kyoya grew up too fast. Big Brother Kyoya needs to act more like his age." Kiyoshi smiled and leaned back, "Be more fun, Big Brother Kyoya!"

It wasn't too long before the limo stopped in front of Ouran Academy. "Woah..." Kiyoshi breathed quietly, "Is this Big Brother Kyoya's school?" he looked at his older sibling, "It's huge!" By now, Kyoya was highly interested in how the day was going to play out. How would everyone react to seeing a child that looked so much like him following him around school?

_'It certainly would look quite odd.'_

All eyes turned the moment the two stepped out. Immediatly whispers were traded from one student to the next.

"Who is that little boy?"

"Is he with Kyoya?"

"They really look-a-like..."

"Maybe he's a senior like Honey-senpai."

Kiyoshi slowly began to feel uneasy. He moved beside Kyoya and grabbed onto his uniform blazer, gripping the fabric in his hands tightly, "Big Brother Kyoya..." he whispered, "They're staring at Kiyoshi..."

"Just relax and act completely normal." was the soothing response, "It's normal for them to be curious of a new face. Just stay close to me." For the entire walk, Kiyoshi nearly held his breath as people continued to stare. "Kiyoshi feels dizzy..."

Kyoya lead Kiyoshi into the classroom where it was empty and quiet. Slowly, Kiyoshi let out a shakey breath, "Much better..." he said quietly. With curious eyes he watched Kyoya walk over to a desk and sit down. He walked over as Kyoya dropped his head against the smoot desk. "Kiyoshi doesn't like attention. He'd rather blend into the background like paint..." Drawing a seat back, Kiyoshi sat right beside Kyoya, "Do you like attention, Big Brother Kyoya?"

"Not really." Kyoya answered, his voice muffled by his arms, "Of course I don't have a choice in the matter because of my father's business."

Curiously Kiyoshi tilted his head, "If father famous?"

"You could say that. The whole city knows my father and the entire Ootori family." Kyoya peeked over at him, "I'm sure everyone will be surprised at the thought of another son."

It wasn't long before the room started to fillat the sound of a bell ringing. Kiyoshi held his breath as people poured into the room. His hand immediatly calmped itself onto Kyoya's arm, "Big Brother Kyoya..." he squeaked helplessly. A hand gently touched his, "Relax Kiyoshi. Just ignore them." Much easier said than done.

"Oh he looks so cute!"

Before either one of the two could react, Kiyoshi was swept off his feet and into the arms of two girls. He squirmed like a worm as they pet his hair and snuggled his cheeks. "Ow! Kiyoshi doesn't like this!" he cried. The girls ignored him and squeeled in delight as they hugged him. Panic began to take over his mind and he began to make a little gasping sound. That was when Kyoya decided to step in.

"Ladies," he said in a calm and cool voice, "I think it's time you release my brother. He isn't too fond of being... Touched."

The girls gave him a shocked look, "He's your brother?" one said. "I thought you were the youngest of your family." the other added. They released the small child and the moment Kiyoshi's feet touched the ground he ran and hid behind his brother's long legs. From behind Kyoya he nervously peered at the girls.

"Aww!" they cooed, "He's scared senseless!"

Kiyoshi gave a shy, awkward smile, _'Kiyoshi doesn't like being the center of attention...'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: Aw! Poor Kiyoshi! You don't like attention like you brother, do you?**

**Kiyoshi: Noo! D: T-T**

**Kyoya: I don't like the attention I'm given! _*angreh face*_**

**Me: LIES! D: DO NOT LIE TO MEH! Anyway! For the readers, R&R and you'll receive another chapter! :D THANK YOU!**


	7. Jamming with Kiyoshi

**Me: Squee! x3 I love being able to type again! I love this! _*happy tearful face*_**

**Kyoya: You're so weird...**

**Me: Weirder than your brother?**

**Kyoya: The cat-acting one, the serious one, or the gay-Mikey-Way looking one?**

**Me: o-o ... Uhm... The Mikey Way looking one?**

**Kyoya: Then no.**

**Me: _*whispers*_ Seriously though, one of Kyoya's brother's does look like Mikey Way from My Chemical Romance. XD**

**Kyoya: It's true... o_o And it's scarey...**

**Me: I find it hot... _*droolz*_ I'm enamored with Mikey Way... ANYWAY! :3 MOAR MINI-ME!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HOST CLUB! I ONLY OWN KIYOSHI, HIS ADOPTIVE FAMILY, AND THIS PLOT LINE! THANK YOU!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I got the title for this chapter from the title of a Cowboy Bebop episode. XDDD Jamming with Edward.**

**-oOoO-OoOo-**

_**Chapter 6: Jamming with Kiyoshi**_

Kiyoshi strolled through the school during the lunch period. He had told his older brother that he was going to give himself a self- tour of the school.

"Okay, but be careful. There's a lot of people here and it's easy to get lost." Kyoya had cautioned.

_'Big Brother Kyoya wasn't lying... This place is very big!'_ The school made him feel even smaller than usual, but the elegant style made him smile, "It's so bright and shiney." he gushed happily. He stopped at a large staircase, "Woah..." he stared at the staircase, "That's a lot of steps..."

Down the hall, Kiyoshi could hear giggling. He gasped, _'Oh no! More girls!'_ Like a bullet, Kiyoshi shot up the stairs and behind a large flower vase. Beering down he saw a group of giggling girls in yellow dresses. He sighed, relaxing slowly, "That was close..." he whispered.

Looking around, Kiyoshi started walking again, "Where is Kiyoshi?" he mused. It seemed like the school got even bigger, "Kiyoshi thinks he's lost..." The thought made his stomach churn a bit.

Then he stopped...

Faintly, Kiyoshi could hear a piano playing. "Music..." the boy smiled slowly, "Kiyoshi likes music." The music lead him deeper into the hallway and around multiple corners. Kiyoshi followed the music all the way to a large door. He read the sign at the top, "Third Music Room..." he said slowly.

Inside, Kiyoshi could hear the piano much more vividly. He cracked the door open and looked inside. It seemed to be empty, neither a piano or player in sight, but the music was still playing._ 'That's funny...'_ he thought in confusion.

"Come in. I'd like to have an audience."

With a squeak of surprise, Kiyoshi slammed the door shut. He stumbled back a bit, staring nervously at the door. Footsteps came close and Kiyoshi held his breath. "It's okay. Don't be afraid." The door opened and Kiyoshi was looking into violet eyes and a soft, comforting smile. Shyness took over and he looked away from the blonde boy in front of him. "Come in." they said softly. Nervously, Kiyoshi walked inside. "Are you lost?" Kiyoshi shook his head. "So you're here with someone?"

"Big Sister told Kiyoshi not to talk to strangers..." was the boy's meek answer.

The violet eyed boy gave a soft laugh, "And she does have a point." He kneeled down and held out his hand, "My name is Tamaki. I'm sorry for frightening you."

Kiyoshi looked from his hand to his strange violet eyes before slowly reaching out, shaking his hand, "I'm Kiyoshi... Tamaki plays beautifully... Big Sister says Tamaki's a very funny person... Is he?"

Tamaki tilted his head, "I can be sometimes. Who might your sister be?"

"Fuyumi Ootori..." Kiyoshi became worried when Tamaki stiffened, "Did Kiyoshi say something wrong?"

Tamaki gave a slight, confused smile, "So... You're related to... Kyoya?" he asked. Kiyoshi giggled and nodded. "Like... Blood related?" Another giggle emerged from the boy, "You're funny, Tamaki! Of course Kiyoshi's blood related! Why else would he look like Big Brother Kyoya?"

That was a good point. Tamaki did see a large resemblance between Kyoya and this boy. They both had the same onyx eyes, they both wore glasses, even their facial features were the same with Kiyoshi's being more rounder and baby-ish.

"Piano Guy?" Kiyoshi asked, giving his own title for Tamaki, "Do you... Know Big Brother Kyoya?"

Tamaki smiled softly, "Yes I do. I'm Kyoya's best friend. How come Kyoya never told me about you?"

Kiyoshi's smile slightly dropped and he scuffed his sneakers on the floor, keeping his eyes downcast, "W-Well... Kiyoshi just met Big Brother Kyoya yesterday... Kiyoshi lived with another family for his whole life..."

"But why?"

Without lifting his eyes, Kiyoshi shrugged, "Kiyoshi doesn't know... In fact, Kiyoshi can't remember anything past three years ago... All Kiyoshi knows is that he wants to be with Big Brother Kyoya and Big Sister Fuyumi..." he lifted his eyes to Tamaki, "So... Where did Piano Guy learn to play the piano?" he asked happily, changing the subject completely.

**-oOoOoO-OoOoOo-**

Kyoya walked around the hallways, looking for Kiyoshi. _'Where the hell did he go?'_ he thought in irritation,_ 'I knew I shouldn't have let him come with me!' _He headed up the staircase, heading to the Music Room, "Maybe Tamaki's seen him."

A piano and a guitar were sounding from the room. Kyoya stopped, listening to the two instruments, _'Who else is in here?'_ Opening the door slowly, he looked inside.

At the piano sat Tamaki, his long fingers floating skillfully over the keys. He was looking down at the keys as he played eachone. Beside him on a seperate chair sat Kiyoshi, his hands holding a black acoustic quitar. His eyes were focused on the strings he was strumming, playing a tune that flowed equally with Tamaki's piano.

Seeing Kiyoshi playing so skillfully... Kyoya was surprised. _'Where did he learn to play so well?'_ he thought. He couldn't help but smile, "Amazing."

Kiyoshi gasped and turned quickly, "Big Brother Kyoya!" he grinned and set down the guitar before running and clasping his arms tight around Kyoya's legs, "Kiyoshi missed you!" he beamed up at Kyoya, who softly pet his head.

Tamaki stood up and approached the two, "He came in here a while ago. I guess he got lost." he said, looking down at Kiyoshi. He lifted his eyes to Kyoya, "Is he really you're little brother?"

"I'm guessing so... I really don't know yet." was Kyoya's uncertain answer. He watched as Kiyoshi went back to the guitar to put it away before talking, "I don't know what we're going to do..."

It was then that Tamaki had an epiphany _**(Oh God... O-O; )**_, "He should stay for the Host Club!" His shout got the attention of Kiyoshi. "Yes! It'll be wonderful! Two Ootori siblings! One a mere child, the other a handsome young adult!" Already Tamaki had his theatre playing in his mind. He imagined the two siblings side by side as they hosted their clients. "It'll be marvelous!"

Kyoya supressed an annoyed groan, "Tamaki... Really?"

The idea seemed to attract Kiyoshi's interest and soon he was begging Kyoya to allow him to stay. "Please Big Brother Kyoya! Please! Kiyoshi'll be good!" Kyoya stared at the two beggers pouting up at him.

_'Well, you can't stop Tamaki once he starts going with an idea...'_ with a heavy sigh, Kyoya finally answered, "Fine. He can stay."

"Yeah!" Tamaki and Kiyoshi rejoiced together. Kyoya just shook his head and watched the two skip happily out of the room when the bell for class rang.

**-oOoOoO-oOoOoO-**

**Me: YAY! :D Another chaptah! x3 I'm so glad!**

**Kiyoshi: YAY! HOST CLUB TIME! :D**

**Me: I know! Next chapter, what will happen to Kiyoshi? Will he enjoy the Host Club or will all the girls be too much for him? D: REVIEWS APPRECIATED! :3**


	8. Panic at the Host Club

**Me: Hi! :D Is everyone still here! Let me just sit in my author's chair. _*plops down, puff of dust comes out* *cough*_ ACK! _*cough*_**

**Kyoya: What do you expect? You've been out of this fic for MONTHS!**

**Me: I know. T-T Sheesh, it's dusty here... It's dustier than a old ladies-**

**Kyoya: DUDE! Minors are reading this! _*glares*_ You should be ASHAMED!**

**Me: ...I was gonna say her wedding dress... ._. ANYWAY! :D I know a lot of people have been waiting! And it's my fault because I've 1) been an idiot and put off this chapter. 2) been an even bigger idiot and started ANOTHER fic... 3) been a lazy butt and let the game Eternal Sonata take over my life... XDD So, yeah. Sorry. ANYWAY! NEW CHAPTER! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, KIYOSHI, KIYOSHI'S ADOPTIVE FAMILY, AND AN ADDICTION TO A GAME! :D**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 7: Panic at the Host Club**

"Now, you have to promise to not make a big comotion here, okay?"

"Kiyoshi promises, Big Brother Kyoya!"

Kyoya looked over Kiyoshi, "There, now you'll fit in more." he said, "I'm glad Tamaki found a uniform in your size. Even Honey-senpai is bigger than you..." In the uniform, Kiyoshi completely looked like an exact replica of him, the differences being their height and that Kiyoshi's hair looked slightly messy, similar to Kyoya's hair when he first wakes up. **(XD Like in "Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out")**

"Is our new Host ready, mother?" Tamaki asked, walking into the dressing room. He was immediatly frozen at the sight before him. He was completely overcome by glee, "Oh, Mother! He looks just like you!" he gushed. He then made a long, over stretched gasp and he immediatly hugged the child, "LET'S ADOPT HIM!" **(XDD Toy Story 2 Mrs. Potatoe reference... Sorry. XD)**

"Tamaki... He's my brother. Technically he's already part of the family..." Kyoya pointed out, but was completely ignored by the joyfull blonde. _'Why do I even bother...?'_ he thought. With a sigh he adjusted his glasses and ignored his irritation with the blonde, "So, is everyone outside?" he asked.

"Of course. They're all so excited to know this 'surprise' we have!" Tamaki said after finally releasing Kiyoshi. The young boy grinned up at Kyoya and Tamaki with joy.

Tamaki walked out of the dressing room and approached the other Hosts who were sitting on one of the couches, "Alright everyone! Today we have a wonderful guest joining us in our meeting today! He's a true angel and everyone will absolutely adore him!" Kyoya came to stand beside their King.

A hand was lifted as a sign that there was a question. Honey, who had his hand raised, had a curious expression, "Who is it, Tama-chan?" he questioned innocently.

"It's not Shiro, right?" Hikaru asked, not really in the mood to see the young boy from long ago.

"I said he was an_ angel_, you devilish twin..." Tamaki muttered. He then smiled, "This guest won't cause us any trouble. My children, I present to you all, Kiyoshi Ootori, the youngest Ootori son!" Tamaki and Kyoya stepped aside.

Kiyoshi stood uncomfortably as the small group stared in shock at him. He shifted slightly from one foot to the other, his eyes mostly focused on the floor. There was an intense silence in the room as everyone, minus Kyoya and Tamaki, stared in surprise and confusion at the little boy.

"I... I thought Kyoya-senpai was the youngest..." Haruhi finally stated. The others seemed to agree, all unable to even form words. Even Mori looked stunned.

"It's a long... And exhausting story." Kyoya said, "I'd much rather avoid the details, but, to say the least, this is Kiyoshi, the now youngest Ootori son. He's only eleven, so he isn't at all used to this type of place. He isn't comfortable with crowds, or being smothered with affection, so please try to help maintain our clients under control with him."

Kiyoshi lifted his eyes slightly and offered a small and shy smile to the group, "Hello... Kiyoshi's glad to meet you..." he said softly, almost timidly.

"Aw, your so cute." Kaoru cooed slightly, "You really look like your brother."

"Okay, it's about time we open up for our guests. They might get impatient waiting outside." Tamaki said and approached the door. Everyone seperated, heading to their spots to wait for their appointments.

As the doors opened and young women in yellow flooded in, Kiyoshi felt his pulse quick slightly, _'Oh no... More girls...'_ he thought. He slunk back slightly, his hands immediatly going to search for the slacks of his older brother. He gripped the fabric tightly and hid behind Kyoya's legs, his new habit now when he felt fearful or uncomfortable. "Relax Kiyoshi. You'll be fine." The young child looked up and felt slightly soothed by being close to Kyoya. "I have to tend to my clients, Kiyoshi. Will you be alright or do you want to come with me?" Looking around Kiyoshi thought of what to do. _'Hm... Maybe Kiyoshi can find refuge somewhere...'_ he thought and answered, "Kiyoshi'll be fine. If Kiyoshi needs anything he'll come find Big Brother Kyoya."

Watching his brother walk away made Kiyoshi feel a bit more helpless. He eyed around the room, his sight falling on the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He slowly approached a table that had a tall tower with trays filled with many different desserts. Chocolate frosted cupcakes, white chocolate squares, strawberry cheesecake cookies **(THEY TOTALLY EXIST! MY SISTER BROUGHT SOME FROM SUBWAY! :D)** and small cakes of various flavors, shapes, and colors. _'Kiyoshi has never seen something so amazing...'_ he thought in awe.

"Oh, look! Isn't he just adorable!" Kiyoshi's blood immediatly froze at the sound of gushing ladies.

"Oh my God! He looks like Kyoya!"

_'Oh no! Run!'_ But the thought came far too late. Before Kiyoshi could even turn around to flee, he was pulled into the arms of three unattended girls. At first they just held him, and for a moment he allowed them. But then, they started petting his hair, hugging him tightly, and completely fawning over him. Naturally the boy began to squirm and try to force himself free, _'Kiyoshi can't take it!'_ he started gasping and making sounds of discomfort, _'Kiyoshi- Can't breath! Gotta get free!'_ Finally fed up with the situation he was in, Kiyoshi resorted to his last option.

**"BIG BROTHER KYOYA! HELP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"**

The shout got everyone's attention and the three girls immediatly released him in surprise from the outburst. He landed with a thud but immediatly got to his feet and bolted straight to his only comfort. He threw himself onto Kyoya, climbing untill he felt the protective hold he longed for, hiding against his chest as he hyperventilated. He could already imagine the stares he was getting, _'Kiyoshi's sorry Big Brother Kyoya...'_ he thought. He gripped the shirt of his brother as he started to cry, his gasping mixed with that of sobbing and panic.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but I really must attend to my little brother." Kyoya's surprisingly calm voice sounded much more soothing to Kiyoshi as he listened to it from his spot on his chest. He flinched, hearing the girls coo softly at the sound of Kyoya using such a tone when talking about Kiyoshi. He felt himself be held more firmly and he felt Kyoya stand and start walking. The voices of everyone slowly became more faint as Kyoya carried him away and soon it couldn't even be heard. He heard a door shut and soon felt Kyoya sit down again.

"Kiyoshi, relax... Your away from them now." Slowly, the boy unclenched his fists, releasing Kyoya's shirt. He stayed hidden in his chest. A hand gently lifted his head and Kiyoshi looked up at his brother. The Shadow King offered a small, gentle smile, "There... You're safe now." he said softly. The child straightened up slightly and wrapped his small arms around Kyoya in a tight hug, which was returned. "I won't leave you alone again. I promise, Kiyoshi."

"Thank you..."

The door opened quietly. Tamaki quietly walked in, seeing the two. He smiled slowly as he watched Kyoya comfort the young boy. It was kind of sweet to see the normally cold Host being so sweet and kind to this child.

Kyoya slightly leaned away, gently brushing Kiyoshi's tears away, "Are you alright now?" he asked. Kiyoshi gave a slight nod.

"Is everything okay?"

The two looked up at Tamaki as he slowly approached them. The Shadow King nodded, "Yes. Kiyoshi just got a little overwhelmed by the attention he was recieving." He was a bit put off when Kiyoshi ducked his head slightly.

"Kiyoshi's so sorry, Big Brother Kyoya... He promised not to make such a big commotion, but..." the apology trailed off, the young child feeling slightly ashamed.

Tamaki kneeled down to be eye level with Kiyoshi, "Don't apologize. You did what you felt was needed to get out of the situation. I'm just glad your okay." he said. Kiyoshi smiled slightly then it seemed like something was remembered, "Oh no! Big Brother Kyoya, we were supposed to meet father at the hospital!" The two brothers simultaniously did a face-palm for their thoughtlessness.

"Hosital? Why?" the blonde asked curiously.

"It doesn't really matter now..." Kyoya said and sighed, "My dad is certainly going to be upset..." he muttered the last part. He looked at the president, "Tamaki, you wouldn't mind taking my clients, right? I really don't feel like leaving Kiyoshi alone again, and I don't want him to go back out there."

Tamaki smiled softly,_ 'I knew you weren't the cold hearted person everyone claims you to be...'_ he thought, "Of course, Mother! I'd be happy to!" he said cheerfully, his happy persona making Kiyoshi giggled in amusement, "You keep our little son safe, now, okay Mother?" he added, referring to Kiyoshi as their "son" before skipping out of the room.

Kiyoshi giggled, "Piano Guy's so silly, isn't he Big Brother Kyoya?" he said.

"Yeah. He is."

Curiosity sparked inside of Kiyoshi's little eleven year old mind. He looked at his brother's face, seeing something in those onyx eyes. Narrowing his eyes in thought, Kiyoshi hid the slowly growing smirk that matched Kyoya's. He tilted his head away, the light from the window catching his own glasses, obscuring his eyes from view, an action that was all too similar to that of Kyoya's, _'Hm... Kiyoshi has a bit of detective work now.'_ he thought.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: Oh lord... Kiyoshi's JUST like his brother! XD**

**Kiyoshi: Of course. _*mischief look*_**

**Me: Creepy... ._. That's repellant. XD Sorry, Black Butler quote. Mmmm, Kyoya's voice actor as Sebastion... _*Homer Simpson drool*_**

**Kiyoshi: _*giggles*_ Ana happily asks that everyone reviews! If readers review, then Kiyoshi will be most joyful! :D And he'll feel better. :3**


	9. 20 Questions or Interrogation?

**YAY! :D Another chapter to Mini Me! :3 Before I start though, I'd like to point something out.**

**Kyoya: What?**

**Me: This fic will be continued on as a crossover once it is finished. So the sequel will be a crossover, which worries me because I don't know if everyone here will even read it because I don't know if everyone knows the game I'm crossing it with. D: And it's a bit of importance because it has to do with why Kiyoshi looks so much like Kyoya. FAH! D:**

**Kyoya: Great... Now you're gonna start changing Kiyoshi's entire biography and story, right?**

**Me: PSH! Shit, no! I put in to much damn work for me to do such a thing! I'm keeping it as is, darn it! _*suddenly sweet smile*_ Chapter time~**

**Kyoya: ...You've been watching too much Hetalia...**

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF NOTHING! NOTHING BUT KIYOSHI! AND THE PLOT!**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 8: 20 Questions or Interrogation?**

Kiyoshi dipped his finger into the soft spongey frosting of the chocolate cupcake he was eating **(OMG I LOVE THE SPONGEY FROSTING! Sorry...)** and licked it off. He smiled happily, his taste buds going into overdrive as they tasted the rare flavor of high quality chocolate, _'This is so delicious! It's magnificant!'_ he thought in amazement as he repeated his actions.

From the table in the middle of the room, the Hosts all watched with curiosity at the young eleven year old enjoyed his dessert. "I still can't believe that's Kyoya-senpai's little brother..." Haruhi said.

"Seriously. The kid's his polar opposite. He's so..." Hikaru trailed off, but his thoughts were quickly picked up by his doppleganger. "Bubbly and exciteful." Kaoru said.

"He didn't seem like that when the girls were holding him." Honey mumbled, "He was really scared, wasn't he Takashi?" His cousin nodded silently. They continued to stare at the boy. They quickly looked away when Kiyoshi looked at them.

Tilting his head like a curious puppy, Kiyoshi decided to voice himself, "Kiyoshi knows there's questions. Can the Host Club stop staring and just ask Kiyoshi what they want already?" He was getting a bit annoyed at them.

"Well, we were just wondering if you really are Kyoya's brother. That's all." Kaoru said.

With a heavy sigh, Kiyoshi stuffed the last, and rather large, bite of cupcake into his mouth, managing to somehow swallow the piece in one gulp, before he stood, "Kiyoshi has said this too many times. Yes, Kiyoshi _is_ Big Brother's Kyoya's little brother. There isn't a doubt in Kiyoshi's mind." he stared at them quite seriously, a feat that was quite rare for him to achieve, "No matter what anyone says or thinks, Kiyoshi will stand by his belief of being part of the Ootori's."

"Okay... So, where did you come from?" Hikaru asked.

"Kiyoshi came all the way from Tokyo. He's been looking hard for Big Brother Kyoya, and he's glad he finally found him!" Kiyoshi said quite happily.

"And where are your parents? I mean, the parents you've been living with." That was Haruhi's question.

The happiness seemed to faulter a bit, but it still stayed on his face, "Kiyoshi left his family. He wanted to be with his real family. He wanted to belong to something for real..." he looked to the door where Tamaki was walking in, "Hi Piano Guy!" he greeted the blonde happily. Tamaki laughed slightly and returned the greeting. Kiyoshi giggled, "Where's Big Brother Kyoya?"

"He's waiting in the hallway. You should get going, Kiyoshi." Tamaki said. Kiyoshi gave a quick nod before sending a small bow to the group.

"Well, good bye for now, Host Club." Kiyoshi said, "Kiyoshi will see you soon, he hopes." he added before heading out of the room.

In the hall Kyoya was waiting for him, "It took you long enough." he said, "Let's go. Father's probably already upset that we missed his appointment." They walked together to the stairs. Kiyoshi looked up suddenly, "Can Kiyoshi ask Big Brother Kyoya something?" he asked.

"Only if I can ask something first."

"Sheesh! What is today! Ask Kiyoshi 20 Questions, or something?" Kiyoshi said in frustration before huffing, "What is it?"

"Do you remember what mother was like?"

The question stopped both of them. Kiyoshi stared up at Kyoya with large dark eyes. He looked away for a slight second before smiling faintly, "Kiyoshi already told Big Brother Kyoya. He doesn't remember." Their steps started again.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing." The answer dissappointed Kyoya...

"...That's a shame." Kyoya finally said. He stared at the ground as they walked outside into the front of the school. "Oh, what was it you wanted to ask me?" he asked soon after, remembering what Kiyoshi said.

Kiyoshi hesitated, "Oh... It's nothing." he said, looking away. Looking up from the corner of his eye, he saw a distant look in his older sibling's eye. _'Big Brother Kyoya really misses mother...'_ he thought.

Kyoya walked on silently, really just walking in any direction. He wasn't really wanting to go home yet.

"Piano Guy is really nice, isn't he Big Brother Kyoya?"

Looking down quickly, Kyoya saw that Kiyoshi wasn't looking at him, but the question _was_ directed at him. He nodded a bit, "Yeah. He is."

"He's your best friend, isn't he Big Brother Kyoya?"

"Yes, that too."

"...You like him, don't you, Kyoya?"

Their steps stopped once more. A smirk was on Kiyoshi's face and he slowly looked up at his brother, satisfied with the thoughtful look on the taller's face. When his staring went noticed, a red streak appeared suddenly on Kyoya's face.

Giggling, Kiyoshi skipped ahead of Kyoya, "Kyoya likes Tamaki!" he sang cheerfully, "Kiyoshi thinks that's so cute!" Another giggle came from the eleven year old. Smiling, he looked back at Kyoya, "Don't worry. Kiyoshi promises to keep it a secret." he whispered, "He really promises!"

Kyoya smiled slightly, walking up to the little child, "It's our little secret, Kiyoshi. Okay?" he said, kneeling beside the boy. He was responded with a mock army salute, an action that made the Shadow King laugh slightly, "Good." Smiling to the child, Kyoya tassled Kiyoshi's already messy hair, "Want to go home?"

"Certainly!"

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: Too many questions! :O**

**Kiyoshi: WHAT IS IT! TWENTY QUESTIONS!**

**Me: A little... ._.' There's really no plot to this chapter, and I'm really unsatisfied with it... Maybe cuz today sucked. T-T My mom's tree turned into a Sudowoodo and attacked me (It cute my head... ._.) then I was out for two hours in the sun trying to give away my puppies and we couldn't stay longer cuz I started feeling sick from the heat.**

**Kyoya: You almost fainted to. D:**

**Me: I almost did! ;A; It sucked. I almost puked too. T-T Anyway, right now I feel like crap... So, reviews would be nice...**


	10. Farewell Kiyoshi

**Me: Phew! It's getting hard juggeling_ 'Mini-Me', 'Shattered Inside', _and_ 'Pokemon, Pokemon, Pokemon'_! XD**

**Kyoya: A little overworked, are we? _*smirks*_**

**Me: HA! Fat chance! I just gotta relax and take each chapter one step at a time. Also, I can't overwork myself cuz I still need to get ready for my STAR testing, for this monday cuz it's video game day in Anime Club, and also writing down an explaination of this bingo type game for Anime Club. Being Vice President is kinda fun, tho. XD**

**Kyoya: IT IS! :D**

**Me: Well, this fic is gonna get done! This and every other fic I have!_ *evil grin*_ SO ENJOY IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT, KIYOSHI, HIS ADOPTIVE FAMILY AND AN INTENSE NEED TO READ BLACK BUTLER SMUT... 0_0'**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 9: Farewell Kiyoshi (Me: WHAT? D8 )**

Watching the little boy in front of him skip ahead was amusing. Kiyoshi was leaping over the cracks of the sidewalk, ensuring that he never touched a single crack. For a small boy he was very agile. _'Almost cat-like.'_ Kyoya added as an after-thought. Kiyoshi made up for his size with speed and balance. "Where did you learn to be so agile, Kiyoshi?" He asked.

"Kiyoshi had to learn to move quickly and gracefully as he traveled to find Big Brother Kyoya." the boy answered, walking a careful straight line on the edge of the sidwalk, "He's had to dodge people and cars and anything else that got in Kiyoshi's way."

"You went to all that trouble just to find us?"

The straight line ended at the gate of the mansion. Kiyoshi turned toward his brother with a smile, "Yep! Kiyoshi made a promise to himself that he would find his real family no matter what it took. And he promised himself that he's make sure to keep his real family safe from whatever tried to hurt them." In those dark eyes, Kyoya saw the seriousness that Kiyoshi rarely showed.

"You really plan to hold up to that promise, Kiyoshi?"

"Of course! Kiyoshi never breaks his promises!"

Smiling, Kyoya walked up to Kiyoshi, gently running his fingers through the boy's soft raven hair, making the child giggle. "Come on. Everyone must be wondering where we are." he said.

Slowly they opened the door. Kyoya looked inside cautiously. Gently he pushed Kiyoshi in ahead of him, "Be very quiet. Go upstairs before our father hears us." Kiyoshi quickly did as he was told, his feet making no sound as he lightly sprinted to the stairs, going up each step with great ease and stealth.

Shutting the door, Kyoya headed after Kiyoshi. He started going up the stairs as quietly as possible. _'Just up these stairs and I'll be safe in my room.'_

"Kyoya, you missed the appointment."

Freezing, Kyoya turned slowly, "I'm sorry father. Kiyoshi and I just lost track of time. I apologize for missing our appointment." he said calmly.

Yoshio stared at his son, "It doesn't matter. I have some news to tell you." he beckoned his son into the next room. Kyoya followed, uncertain of what his dad was going to show him. "Kyoya, this is Ian Hitori. He's Kiyoshi's father, his _biological_ father." His father put emphasive on the word "biological."

Ian looked at Kyoya from his place at the couch. Icey green eyes met with onyx ones as Kyoya started trying to read this man. There was a thought that something was wrong with this man. Ian seemed to have a secret...

"Hello. You must be Yoshio's youngest son, Kyoya." Ian stood up and held out his hand to the boy. They shook hands, yet Kyoya stayed silently.

"Ian has come to take Kiyoshi home."

Ian sighed softly and gave them an apologetic smile, "Please, I hope Kiyoshi hasn't been a burden. The poor boy has been so confused since his mother passed away. Living as a lower class family, Kiyoshi has been dreaming of so much more. He's managed to convince himself he's an Ootori."

Yoshio nodded, "It's quite alright. Atleast you managed to find him." he got the attention of a maid, "Go fetch Kiyoshi and bring him down here. It's about time he went home." The maid nodded and hurried away to get the child.

Kyoya saw Kiyoshi slowly come down the stairs. The moment Kiyoshi saw Ian, though, the boy became stiff and his eyes windened in fear. Ian smiled, holding out his hand to the boy, "Kiyoshi, it's time you got out of Mr. Ootori's hair and came home. Now come with me." It was strange how Kiyoshi stared at Ian, a look in his eyes that said he wanted to run... But he slowly reached out, taking the man's hand.

"Yes sir..."

As the two passed by Kyoya and his father it was noted that Kiyoshi averted eyes with his older doppleganger. The aversion**(sp?)** was somewhat hurtful. As they stood by the door, Ian looked down at Kiyoshi, "Kiyoshi, tell Yoshio and Kyoya that you're sorry for being such a burden."

Still avoiding eye contact, Kiyoshi softly mumbled, "I'm sorry Mr. Ootori for bothering you and your family... Please forgive me for my foolishness... It will never happen again." The tone in the boy's voice... The way he said "never."

Watching them leave was hard. Seeing the retreating figure of Kiyoshi... Kyoya watched from the door. He expected the child to look back. He expected him to turn around, force himself free and run toward him, hugging his waist in the usual manner... But it never happened. Kiyoshi never looked back, he never turned around... He didn't even give that same smile or a wave good-bye.

_'Farewell, Kiyoshi...'_

It wasn't a willing thought. It was an unconcious thought. Kyoya didn't want it to end... There was something that wasn't supposed to be... That something... It hit him...

_'Those bruises. The bandages. Everything...'_ he remembered seeing the injuries all over the boy's back... _'What did I just do!'_ Kyoya screamed in his head. He realized that he might have just signed away Kiyoshi's life...

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Fuyumi's bedroom door swung open with a great force, the sound of the door slamming against the wall made her jump a few inches, "Oh... Kyoya. What's wrong?"

"Fuyumi! When you were giving Kiyoshi a bath, did he have injuries or anything?" Kyoya's frantic sounding voice put Fuyumi on edge. It was a rare sight to see the usually calm Ootori so wired up.

"Yes... I did. He told me they were from little accidents he got into. Kyoya what's going-"

"I think I just gave Kiyoshi into the hands of an abuser!" The state was so... Absurd? Fuyumi couldn't think of the word for the statement... Kyoya continued, a hand tangeled in his hair, "Why didn't I realize it...? The way he looked at his father when he first saw him... The look he had when he was being taken away. He didn't even look me in the eye as they left, Fuyumi! What kind of big brother gives his own baby brother to a monster like that!" It was clear how Kyoya felt... The guilt in him was evident in his voice.

"Kyoya, you didn't know." there was no chance that words could console the guilt stricken teenager, "Look, we can call the police and-"

"And _what_, Fuyumi?" Kyoya cut off his sister, "If you haven't already noticed, dad isn't Kiyoshi's biggest fan. He can call off the idea of getting Kiyoshi back..." He trailed off his ranting, reverting to just staying silent...

Fuyumi watched as he brother sat down in the loveseat. He dropped his head into his hands. Faintly she could hear him muttering hurtful words to himself. "Kyoya, don't beat yourself up about this. We'll... We'll think of something." she tried to reassure him. Though no words could calm him down.

They sat together, Kyoya insulting himself in every way and form with words and Fuyumi watched hopelessly as her brother punished himself verbally. An idea struck her...

"Kiyoshi lives in Tokyo, right?" she asked suddenly. Kyoys lifted his head in confusion toward her.

"Yeah... Why?"

Slowly, an Ootori-style smile came to Fuyumi's lips, "I have an idea. But we're going to need some help." she looked away slightly, her smiling growing just a bit before she looked back to Kyoya, "Do you think that sweet little blonde friend of yours can lend us a hand?"

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: I swear to God, the Ootori-smile is hereditary! XDD What does Fuyumi plan on doing now! :O**

**Kyoya: Knowing her, it's something weird. :|**

**Me: You're sister rules, dude! XDD Reviews? :D Next chapter will be up... IMMEDIATLY! 8D**


	11. Let's Cut a Deal

**Me: Told you it'd be up immediatly. :D XD I love myself. And my obnoxious laughter.**

**Kyoya: Believe me, everyone... It's obnoxious. o_o**

**Me: Oh, hush, you._ *glares*_ Anyway! A NEW CHAPTAH TO MINI-ME! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'VE SAID FAR TOO MANY TIMES. I'M SURE YAH GET THE PICTURE. ._.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 10: Let's Cut a Deal**

Kyoya stared at the mansion, _'I never thought I'd see the day that I'd have to ask Tamaki for a favor...'_ he thought. He sighed, thinking back to Fuyumi's so called "idea."

_"Do you think that sweet little blonde friend of yours can lend us a hand?" Fuyumi asked somewhat slyly. The look on her face and the sound in her voice made a chill run through Kyoya's spine... And that was no easy feat._

_"That depends... What are you planning?" Kyoya asked with slow caution._

_The Ootori daughter stood up, walking around her room with her hands clasped innocently behind her back, "Oh, nothing big, really." she said in an almost innocent tone, "Just thinking that maybe we could go fetch Kiyoshi ourselves and bring him back with us." she smiled at Kyoya._

_"And... What does Tamaki have to do with all of this?" That was the part that Kyoya really wanted to know._

_Fuyumi pretended to examine her nails, "Well, since we can't use our own private planes to take us to Tokyo without dad knowing, I was thinking that maybe we could ask your little friend for some help." she looked at him, "What do you think?"_

That was how Kyoya ended up traveling to the Suoh estate. The thought of having to go to the blonde King to ask for a favor was somewhat revolting... It didn't help with his attraction for the blonde either... _'It's for Kiyoshi.'_ he told himself.

The door was opened by a maid. The young lady immediatly became flustered at the sight of the handsome Ootori, "Oh! Master Kyoya!" she said, quickly stepping aside, "Please coming in!" she said quickly.

Kyoya followed the maid inside the mansion. "Master Tamaki is in the music room." she said. That was quite obvious since Kyoya could distinctly hear the sound of the piano. _'His music always made me smile...'_ he thought, remembering the first time he ever heard the blonde play. The music had brought tears to the eyes of his sister and brothers, and even to him.

The music room was large and spacious, clearly made for an audiance. On a small elevated platform was the elegant piano, and in the seat was Tamaki, his fingers skillfully pushing each key in a slow and elegant melody.

The maid excused herself silently. Kyoya waited for Tamaki to finish, letting himself enjoy the sound of the music from the Japanese-French halfa. He recognized the piece as Frederic Chopin's "Raindrops." **(I'm not a big piano master. ^^' I just know the title and the composer from Eternal Sonata... Sorry!)**

"You certainly are talented, Tamaki." Kyoya said the moment his friend finished. Tamaki excitedly turned to him.

"Mother!" he cried cheerfully, immediatly standing and rushing to the raven haired boy. He hugged Kyoya tightly, earning a wince of pain from the bearhug. Kyoya sighed slightly and was quite relieved when he was released. Tamaki stepped back, still smiling in his usual cheerful manner, "What brings you to my home, Mother?" he asked.

"Tamaki, my sister and I have a bit of a favor to ask you." pushing his glasses up slightly, Kyoya prepared himself to ask this favor. _'You're doing it for Kiyoshi...'_ he thought. "Fuyumi and I were wondering if you could assist us by taking us to Tokyo in your private jet."

Tamaki gave a curious puppy dog look, "To Tokyo? Why do you want to head there?" he asked.

"It's... A long story..." Kyoya said. _'And one of the biggest mistakes of my life...'_

"Well tell me. I'm in no rush." Tamaki proded, moving himself to one of the elegant couches in the room. He smiled and patted the space beside him as a sign for the raven to sit beside him. He shifted closer once Kyoya was beside him, "So, tell me. Why do you want me to take you to Tokyo?"

The feeling of Tamaki being so close made a light shade of red dust itself over Kyoya's cheeks. He cleared his throat, attempting to compose himself quickly before speaking to the blonde. "Well... Tamaki. I think... I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life..." The violet eyes of Tamaki widened slightly at the idea of Kyoya -_ Kyoya_ of all people - making a mistake.

"What did you do?"

Kyoya looked down slightly, "I let my little brother go with one of the most cruelest type of people on Earth... I let him go into the hands of an abuser..." He imagined the way Kiyoshi must have been treated. The very thought of seeing the little body of Kiyoshi being beaten and torn... The image just made Kyoya feel even more guilty and ill...

"Kiyoshi? Who took him? Why didn't you stop them?" Tamaki asked, trying to catch the eye of Kyoya.

"I didn't know! My father wouldn't have let me take him back! Tamaki, I have to be the worst brother ever! I can't believe I just let that basterd take away my little brother!" Kyoya shouted, angry at himself, angry at Kiyoshi's father... Angry at the very error he made...

Tamaki stared at his best friend. "Kyoya, you're not... Don't say that." he said softly. Softly he wrapped an arm around Kyoya, leaning close, "I'm sure Kiyoshi knows how hard it was to let them take him. To him, you're the best big brother he could ever have."

Slowly Kyoya lifted his head to look at the princely blonde. "You think so...?" His tears were gently wiped away by the pianist's fingers.

"Of course. I would never lie to you, Mother."

A smile slowly formed on Kyoya's lips, "Thank you... Tamaki." he said softly. The arm around him slowly slide away, leaving an almost empty feeling. Pushing the thought aside Kyoya sat back slightly, "So... Will you be assissting us in getting my little brother back?" he asked.

Tamaki thought for a moment, "Hm... Well, you are a man of business." he looked at Kyoya with a playful smile, "What do I get in return for helping you?"

_'What?'_ Kyoya never thought Tamaki would be one to try to negotiate. He huffed slightly, "What do you want?" he asked. If he wanted to get Kiyoshi back, he had to play along.

Tamaki grinned slightly, "One day." he said, "If I help you and Fuyumi, I want you to hang out with me for one day."

It was such a simple request. "You just want me to hang out with you?" There had to be a catch...

"Yeah. That's it." The look on Tamaki's face just made Kyoya question the idea. _'Well... I guess that's pretty basic for Tamaki...'_ Kyoya thought before nodding, agreeing to the idea. Tamaki rejoiced and hugged the Shadow King tightly, shouting joyful words of thank yous and gratitude.

"Tamaki... Let go already... It's kind of hard... To breath..." Kyoya gasped for air when he was released. He sighed in relief before standing up, "If it isn't too much trouble, Fuyumi and I wanted to leave tomorrow. The sooner we get him back, the better."

"Of course. We'll leave tomorrow and we'll find your brother!" Tamaki said optimisticly. Kyoya smiled slightly and headed to the door. Before he left, Kyoya stopped at the door.

"Tamaki... Do you think Kiyoshi... Hates me for what I allowed to happen...?"

Tamaki stared at Kyoya for a moment before he slowly shook his head, "No. He's a very forgiving young boy, and he knows that if it were your choice, you would have fought to the very end for him." he smiled softly, "Kiyoshi loves you very much, Kyoya. Like I said before, to him you're the best big brother he could ever have."

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: Aw! Tamaki you make Kyoya feel bettah! :D**

**Tamaki: I know, right! x3**

**Me: How sweet! And you're helping Kyoya and Fuyumi get Kiyoshi back! :D YAY! Reviews and the chapter will be given... Soon. :3**


	12. Search Party

**Me: YAY! I'm on a rooolll! :3**

**Kyoya: Wow... You really are. o-o**

**Me: I know! XD :D I feel so proud! :3**

**Kyoya: You're not gonna get an ego, are you?**

**Me: Nah! My self-esteem doesn't allow me. ^^' SO NEW CHAPTER! o3o**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU GOT DAH PICTURE. ' 3 '**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Chapter 11: Search Party**

"So you just decided to up and leave, didn't you? You really believe they're _your_ family? You imbecile..."

Kiyoshi sat still on the chair, clutching the sides tightly in his fingers. He kept his head down, letting the hurtful words that Ian said slide off him like rain on a wax leaf.

"They aren't you're family, Kiyoshi." Ian spat, "You don't _have_ a family. You're just a stupid, lonely little brat with no where to go but here. What made you think that they would want a useless brat that isn't even theirs? Are you that-"

"**SHUT UP**!" Kiyoshi screamed, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! I'm **SICK** and **TIRED** of everything you tell me! I just wanted to be with **MY** family! I wanted to be treated like a somebody! I wanted to _matter_!"

There was a loud crack and the chair tipped over as Kiyoshi was sent to the floor by the hard hit. Reaching out shakily Kiyoshi reached for his fallen glasses. He gave a hurt squeak when his hand was forcefully stepped on. Looking up through blurry vision, he could see the fuzzy figure of Ian.

"Maybe I'll teach you a lesson. Show you the kind of dog that you are."

Kiyoshi only cringed and dropped his head, _'Big Brother Kyoya... Please help Kiyoshi...'_ he begged in his mind. He put himself in memories of being with his brother and sister... _'Anywhere but here...'_

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

"Do you really think we'll be able to find Kiyoshi in this city?"

Fuyumi's question went unanswered as the three of them stared at the large city of Tokyo. **(I'm pretty sure it's big... o-o I saw it on Be Good Johnny Weir...)** In their heads they were all thinking of the chances of finding Kiyoshi. Fuyumi took a breath and stepped forward, "Okay. We'll split up and meet back here in a few hours. Let's ask around to see if anyone's seen him." Tamaki and Kyoya nodded in agreement and the three split off.

Asking around was easy. Getting answers was easy, but they weren't at all helpful... The three asked every person they saw if they had seen a young boy with dark hair and glasses, his height being something that set him apart from other children. No matter who they asked or where they went, no one seemed to have spotted the small child.

The hours went by. Soon the sun was starting to set... And the trio had started to lose hope of finding Kiyoshi. At around six they gathered where they had began. The three shared one glance and all let out a soft sigh of dissappointment. They suddenly sat down in exhaustion on the ground.

"I can't believe no one has seen him..." Fuyumi said softly.

"I guess we'll never find Kiyoshi..." Kyoya added, leaning beside Tamaki.

"Did you by chance say you were looking for Kiyoshi?"

Immediatly Fuyumi, Tamaki, and Kyoya all stood, turning around to see who spoke. A few feet behind them there was a bench and sitting in it was a young man, not much older than Kyoya or Tamaki. The stranger stared at them with one visible cobalt blue eye, the other being hidden behind a curtain of silver colored hair. He was dressed completely in a jet black leather coat and his leather gloved hands were holding a large black book. The stranger smiled and looked down at his book, "I can tell you where he is." he said.

"Tell us! Please! We have to find him!" Fuyumi pleaded, stepping forward, "He's our little brother and we want him back!"

"I know you do..." The stranger replied. He stood up and pointed in the direction of the outside of the city, "Out there you'll find many houses. You're little brother lives in one of them."

Smiling gratefully Fuyumi gave a slight nod, "Thank you, so much!" she said gratefully before grabbing Kyoya and Tamaki by their hands and running to where the stranger had pointed.

The stranger gave the trio a faint smirk, "You're welcome, Fuyumi." he said before sitting back down in his seat, returning to the book. He turned a page, "I'm sure Kiyoshi will enjoy being treated like a somebody for once in his life." he said softly.** (Fifty cookies to anyone who knows who the hell this man is! :D Cuz I will be so happy!)**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Just like the stranger said, outside of the city there was a few homes. "Which one is it?" Tamaki questioned. He and Fuyumi both become curious as Kyoya walked ahead to the last home. "Kyoya?" Fuyumi asked.

"It's this one." The Shadow King said, "I don't know how, but I can just tell Kiyoshi is here..." he walked up to the door and attempted to open it. The knob didn't even budge. Stepping back he thought of another way.

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Fuyumi questioned as her brother walked around the house. Tamaki and her followed him untill they reached the fenced backyard. "How are we going to get inside?" Tamaki asked, looking at the tall wooden fence. **(like the ones they have in suburbs and stuff... ._. )** He looked over at Kyoya as the raven stepped back before get a slight running start and jumping, grabbing the top of the fence before pulling himself up and over it.

"Kyoya, by any chace, do you have a secret life on fence hopping?" Fuyumi asked blandly once her brother was over the fence.** (Can you imagine? XD Sorry.)**

It took a few moments before the two heard Kyoya climbing up the fence again. The way he jumped down showed there was something wrong. "Kyoya?" The raven was silent before he muttered a low curse and hit the fence behind him. He slid down to the ground.

"They're gone..."

Fuyumi knelt beside Kyoya, taking his hand softly. She leaned foward, leaning against Kyoya. Tamaki sat beside his best friend, "I'm sorry, Kyoya..." he said sympathetically, pulling the raven into him more. What more could the three of them do? They had no idea where to look anymore...? Maybe they would never find Kiyoshi. Maybe the child was lost forever, to eventually dissappear from life itself.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: Abuse is never okay... D: I feel bad for Kiyoshi and I kind of hate myself. DX**

**Kyoya: ;A; KIYOSHI!**

**Me: DX I HATE MAH LIFE!**


	13. Hide Me Away

**Me: BREAKING NEWS! I HAVE JUST NOW REALIZED THAT THIS FIC IS ALMOST DONE. **

**Kyoya: YES! FINALLY! **

**Me: You know, you used to enjoy Kiyoshi. **_***trollface***_** U MAD?**

**Kyoya: XD I hate your friend for making you see the trollface. **

**Me: I love her for it. XDD ANYWAY, yeah this fic won't last much longer. BUT DO NOT FRET. Immediatly after I finish this fic, go read the Kingdom HeartsXOuran Host Club crossover that is a continuation to this fic. :3 It'll be posted right after I post the final chapter. :D So you won't wait! ANYWAY, let's continue. :3 **

**DISCLAIMER: BEEN SAID, BEEN DONE, ENOUGH. :3 **

_**P.S. YAY for KBear who guessed who the mystery person was in the last chapter! :D FIFTY COOKIES TO HER! And ten cookies to the person who thought it was Ciel Phantomhive cuz that made me REALLY happy. XD I'm on a Black Butler roll... Hm... *evil grin, thinking of a Black ButlerXOuran Host Club crossover* ...Nah. XD**_

_**P.P.S. I'M ON GRELL. (XD I love youtube... Everyone, go watch "His Butler, says WHO'S YOUR BUTLER" XD Best thing ever if you like Black Butler... Is it wrong that I'm advertising? XDDD) **_

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Chapter 12: Hide Me Away... **

The rain reflected him. The gentle way it flowed down, sometimes falling without everyone even noticing, but when it finally landed, it was loud and hard, and even stung the skin if it hit. That was how Kyoya felt. _'Five months.'_ Five months since Kiyoshi was swept away in the arms of an abuser. Five months since Kyoya was overcome with a slight depression. Five months... Since he saw the cheerful smile of his small doppleganger...

It was obvious the Shadow King was distraught. He was quiet. He kept to himself. He even stopped Hosting completely, having resigned himself to the other room so he could continue working on the finances for the club and other work. Everyone was worried, the flamboyant King especially.

Tamaki stayed by Kyoya's side as much as possible. For days on end he'd call the Shadow King, and surprisingly, Kyoya answered everytime. Of course, the Ootori wouldn't verbally express how he was feeling, but Tamaki was smart. He knew his best friend inside and out. The chats were simple but the blonde could read the tone in Kyoya's voice. At school, he tried to make the quiet boy smile, if at least once in the entire day. It didn't prove to be as hard as he thought. Perhaps when the walls were down, and the dam that supressed the emotions of an Ootori was removed, the real side of Kyoya could come out. At times anything could set off a soft fit of giggles from Kyoya when Tamaki tried.

So far, Tamaki hasn't tried to make his friend laugh yet. He was thinkng of how to pull the Shadow King from the shadow he was in. The moment school ended, he stood up and immediatly headed to Kyoya. In a way similar to how the Hitachiin's grabbed Haruhi, Tamaki gripped onto Kyoya's arms from behind and dragged him to the door.

"Tamaki! What the _hell_ are you doing?" No matter how hard he struggled, Kyoya couldn't escape the iron grip of the halfa. The blonde had a strong grip for someone so thin...

Tamaki didn't answer and just continued to drag Kyoya to the door. Knowing that he couldn't stop him, Kyoya opted to just let the blonde drag him around. Once he realized that they weren't heading to the Music Room, he tried questioning again. "Aren't we going to the Host Club?" the pulling stopped and Tamaki turned with a smile.

"You promised." he said. When he got a raised eyebrow, Tamaki continued with the same smile, "You promised me a day together if I took you to Tokyo. So, why not now?"

Looking away, Kyoya gave a soft sigh, "I don't really feel like it, Tamaki..." He said softly. The blonde gave a slight frown. He thought then gave a slight smile before leaning into Kyoya's line of vision, his lips out in a fish-type of manner. Through his pouted lips he said, "Who's a happy fish? Who's a happy fish?" The soft laugh from Kyoya was enough for him. Both broke into smiles, and Kyoya agreed to Tamaki's day out. **(Me: Where did the happy-fish reference come from? XD Guess where and I'll be SUPER happy!)**

The rain outside was harsh, certainly not the type of weather for a day out, but this didn't stop Tamaki. "Tamaki, I hope to God that you brought an umbrella because I'm _not_ sharing mine with you, you umbrella-stealing brat." Kyoya might as well have been talking to a brick wall.

Without an umbrella, Tamaki ran into the rain, laughing as his silky blonde hair started to soak. The rain stung slightly on his skin, but his joy overcame the pain of the rain. Staring up, he stuck his tongue out, catching a few scattered drops. Turning, an idea got to him...

Kyoya was surprised when a hand gripped his wrist. "Tamaki, what-" Suddenly he was pulled out from under the cover of the school and into the cold wet rain. "Tamaki!" he tried to pull free but the grip on his arm was quite tight as Tamaki pulled him around, laughing loudly. "Let me go, you idiot!" The chill of the air was faded out as he felt himself being pulled close to the blonde.

A chill ran through Kyoya's spine as he stared at the violet eyes of his best friend. He tried to supress the heat that was rising to his cheeks. Tamaki smiled, holding the raven close as they stood in the rain together. "Having fun yet, Mother?" Tamaki asked softly, smiling softly at the stiffened boy in his arms. He could see the nervousness in the raven's eyes, and honestly, he found it kind of cute.

Behind the two, an empty street was filled with the sound of splashing. A breathless person sprinted down this silent street, their battered up shoes being soaked from deep potholes filled with water. In their hurry, they managed to smash themselves into the brick wall as they rounded a corner. Pushing off it they kept running, breathless as they came into the open area near the school. Their eyes landed on the two boys in the rain, and immediatly the person headed to them.

Splashing pulled Kyoya out of his shock. He managed to move away from Tamaki, only to be wrapped up from the waist down. He quickly looked down at the thing latched on to his waist and legs, and he was stricken with shock as tearful dark eyes looked up at him through wet glasses. He immediatly pulled the person into his arms.

"Kiyo-"

Kyoya was silenced by the child's hand. "Please, Big Brother Kyoya." Kiyoshi whispered quickly, "Be quiet... They'll find me... He'll find me." The fact that Kiyoshi's normal third-person way of speaking put Kyoya and Tamaki on edge. It was a sign that the boy was being serious... _Very_ serious...

"Kiyoshi, where have you been?" Kyoya quickly asked. He saw the changes in his brother quite easily. First, the short hair that Kiyoshi used to hold was now slightly longer, part of it falling over his right eye and faintly covering the rather disturbing bruised eye. The light that used to be in Kiyoshi's onyx eyes was also fading, being overcome by the current fearful emotions he was feeling. His skin was paler than usual, even paler than Kyoya's, and in some places he was bruised and covered in dirt. The child looked like he hadn't had a good bath or meal in quite some time... A sight that angered Kyoya.

Kiyoshi fearfully looked behind him and then back to his older brother, still speaking in a quiet whisper, "Ian..." the name was enough.

Kyoya held Kiyoshi close to his chest as though trying to shield the boy from the pain he went through, "Don't worry, Kiyo... You're safe. I won't let him hurt you ever again..." he looked down at the child, "I'll take you home and-"

"**NO!**" Kiyoshi screamed, "No home! We can't go home! They'll expect me there!" he began gasping in fear, hyperventilating in panic, "Not home! Can't go home! **I won't!**"

"Kiyoshi, please calm yourself!" Tamaki said, trying to help control the frantic child. Kiyoshi only continued mumbling panic words under his breath. Kyoya looked at his friend helplessly, "Tamaki, we have to hide him. I can't let _him_ take him away again!" he held Kiyoshi closer, feeling him shake in his arms.

Seeing this sight, a heartbroken and possibly traumatized child whimpering for help, was becoming hard for the blonde to bare... Tamaki gently pet Kiyoshi's hair, getting his attention. He offered a warm smile to the frightened child, "I'll hide you. You can hide at my house." he said. Looking at Kyoya he continued, "If they go to you, do whatever you need to send him away. They don't know me, so I doubt they'll come looking for him at my home."

Looking down, Kyoya asked the child, "Do you want to do this, Kiyo?" he asked, "You can trust Tamaki. You know that." Looking between the two, Kiyoshi nodded slowly. If he could trust anyone, he could trust the teen his brother was in love with...

Tamaki took Kiyoshi from Kyoya, "I'll keep him safe. Just come see me if anything happens, okay?" Kyoya gave a quick nod before taking another look at Kiyoshi and heading back to get his stuff by the doors of the school. Tamaki looked down at Kiyoshi, "Everything'll be alright, Kiyoshi. I promise." he said softly.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Me: D: RUN KIYO! RUN! **

**REVIEWS? :D**


	14. A Sight to Behold

**Me: I'M BACK! :D WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MINI-ME! X3 I love this story... :3 It's so cute, yet sad. **

**Kyoya: Oh! And the story of ME with HIV isn't sad? **_***glares, clearly pissed off***_

**Me: You know not everything is about you. **_***glares back***_** Besides, it'll all get better... I think. ^^; ANYWAY, a new chapter. :3 And prepare for the end! Prepare for the sequal! X3 Please? ...PASTA! **

**Kyoya: ENOUGH WITH THE HETALIA REFERENCES! Dx IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! **

**Me: NEVER! **

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL. **

**P.S. KIYOSHI IS GONNA MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN MY NEW FIC FOR FINAL FANTASY VII. 8D SO IF YOU LIKE VINCENT VALENTINE FROM FINAL FANTASY VII AND YOU ALSO LIKE KIYOSHI, THEN YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT MY FINAL FANTASY FIC TITLED "Visual K. Jam"! :3 THANK YOU. **

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**CHAPTER 13: A Sight to Behold... **

Tamaki entered his room, still holding the quivering body of Kiyoshi close to him. "Kiyoshi, you can relax now. You're safe here..." The boy only shook his head, whimpering softly.

"He'll find me... He'll find me soon." Kiyoshi muttered more panic words, none were caught by the blonde. He buried himself further into Tamaki's uniform, gripping the fabric tightly in his shaking fist.

Tamaki walked to the bathroom, "No he won't. Your Big Brother Kyoya won't let him find you, and neither will I." He gently set the child on the floor, "Now, I'm gonna run a bath for you, okay? It looks like you need one." He smiled as Kiyoshi looked over himself.

"Wow... You're right. Kiyoshi looks filthy." It was a bit reassuring hearing the normal third person speech from Kiyoshi. Tamaki smiled a bit more before moving himself to the bathtub. Kiyoshi planted himself by the door on the floor, watching Tamaki. "Piano Guy, do you think Kiyoshi is... Useless?"

The blonde turned around. He looked at the ball of a child bundled in clothes of all black. "No." he said simply, "Whoever told you that you are has no idea what they're saying or are jelious of you." he turned to the boy, smiling, "You're a talented young man with so much potential. You can be anything you want to be, Kiyoshi, and can do so much. Don't ever listen to anyone if they tell you that you're useless, because they're lying right through their teeth."

Staring at the pianist, Kiyoshi felt comforted, and he looked down quickly to avoid letting Tamaki see his tears, "No one's ever said that to me..." he said softly. A hand gently touched his shoulder and Kiyoshi looked up into the bright violet eyes of Tamaki.

"Then maybe I should say it more often." Tamaki said. Kiyoshi smiled slightly, his tears fading away as Tamaki pet his messy black hair.

Once the water was ready and the tub was filled, Tamaki turned to Kiyoshi, "Okay, the bath is ready." He became slightly concerened as Kiyoshi looked away from him, "Kiyo, is something wrong?"

"Tamaki... You need to see what he did to me..." Slowly Kiyoshi gripped the edge of his shirt and slid it up and over his head. With a hesitant glance at the blonde, Kiyoshi slowly turned his back to Tamaki. He heard a gasp from him and shakily, Kiyoshi reached over his shoulder, touching a piece of gauze on his back close to his shoulder, "Can you help me take them all off...?"

One by one, pieces of cotton and gauze were carefully pulled off of the frail back of Kiyoshi. Tamaki was appauled... Under each one was another wound. Some were deep cuts, some were welts from what he guessed was a belt, and some were puncture wounds, as though the child was stabbed by a small sharp object. All the injuries were past and had almost completely started to scar and scab over. Looking closer, Tamaki saw old scars that seemed to have remained. His main interest was a scar on Kiyoshi's upper back by his right shoulder, "What's this one...?" he asked softly, touching the mark. Kiyoshi's fingertips slid up and touched the same mark.

"He shot me... From behind." Kiyoshi mumbled softly.

Tracing his fingers over Kiyoshi's shoulder, Tamaki felt the same mark right in front of where the other was. An exit mark. Tamaki felt guilt... Why couldn't he have been there to help the boy...? _'Why did he have to suffer this...? Why him?'_

"It isn't your fault, Piano Guy..." Kiyoshi said softly, "It's Kiyoshi's..." his voice wavered as he tried to control it, "Kiyoshi brought it all on himself..." Attempting to control his crying, Kiyoshi ended up shivering and shaking, slowly wrapping his arms around himself.

"Nobody should be treated this way, Kiyoshi." Tamaki said softly, his own tears lining his eyes, "There is _no_ excuse for someone to do this to you. You're a _child_. A child doesn't need to be beaten, stabbed or shot. A child needs to be held and comforted." As he said these words, he enveloped the trembling boy into his arms, "I'm sorry we couldn't help you..." Kiyoshi leaned into the hold, enjoying the simple sign of affection...

"Don't be sorry, Piano Guy... Kiyoshi's okay, and he's with Piano Guy and Big Sister Fuyumi and Big Brother Kyoya... Kiyoshi'll be fine now." Tamaki nodded, pulling away and smiling softly through his tears. Kiyoshi returned the look before pointing to the tub, "Bath now?" he asked, smiling like the child he was. Tamaki couldn't resist laughing softly.

Soon Kiyoshi was in the bathtub, playing with rogue bubbles. He occasionally giggled as they burst happily. Tamaki sat beside the bathtub on the floor, smiling as he watched Kiyoshi play in the water. The simple bath made the child feel better. It made Kiyoshi relax himself and to forget the bad things that were outside. _'It made him forget about the monsters...'_ Tamaki thought.

"Hey Piano Guy, what do you think of Big Brother Kyoya?" Kiyoshi asked as his hair was being cleaned.

Looking down at the boy, Tamaki raised an eyebrow curiously, "What do I think? Well..." he thought as he rinsed off Kiyoshi's raven hair, "I think... He's really nice, and he's my best friend. He's always put up with my antics, and I'm actually surprised he hasn't really left me."

"No, Piano Guy! Kiyoshi means how do you _feel_ about him!" Kiyoshi corrected, "Like, does Piano Guy _like_ Big Brother Kyoya?"

Tamaki stopped his movements. How _did_ he feel about Kyoya...? Sure, the Shadow King was handsome, and when the two of them were in the rain Tamaki found Kyoya's nervous expression very _cute_, but... Did he see the raven as... _More_ than a friend?

"Hellooo? Earth to Piano Guy? Come in, Piano Guy!" Kiyoshi called, waving a hand in front of Tamaki's face. He giggled as Tamaki shook his head. "So, did Piano Guy figure out how he feels about Big Brother Kyoya?"

Tamaki smiled slightly, "Sorry, Kiyoshi. My answer doesn't even matter. Kyoya isn't the type do like boys." he said, "I know you won't understand but-"

"Tamaki, I think I'm old enough _and_ smart enough to know what gays are." Kiyoshi stated blandly, "You don't think Kyoya's gay, do you?"

Tamaki laughed slightly, "You really _are_ an Ootori, aren't you?" he asked under his breath.

"You'll never know untill you tell him, Piano Guy." Kiyoshi said, "Why doesn't Piano Guy just tell Big Brother Kyoya how he feels? Kiyoshi's sure Big Brother Kyoya wouldn't be offended."

"I can try, but-" Tamaki then realised something, "Hey, how did you-?" Kiyoshi only giggled. Tamaki smirked, "You're a smart one, you know that?" he told the boy.

A while later, Kiyoshi sprinted out of the bathroom in a fresh pair of shorts and a shirt the blonde had leant to him, "YAY! Kiyoshi's clean again!" he cheered. Tamaki followed the boy out into the bedroom, amused by Kiyoshi's cheerful persona. Kiyoshi gave another round of giggles before lifting himself onto the bed. He smiled cheerfully at the blonde, "Thank you, Piano Guy!" he said happily.

"You're welcome, but I think _I_ should be telling _you_ "thank you." Tamaki said. He pet Kiyoshi's hair once again before looking at the door, "I'm going to call Kyoya and see how everything is. You stay up here and make yourself at home." he said to the child before leaving the room. _'Should I tell him...? Tell him how I feel...'_ Tamaki slightly reddened, smiling to himself as he went down the hall to the stairs, _'I'm going to tell him. I have to, or else I'll never know!'_ Tamaki smiled more as he promised himself that he would tell the Shadow King his feelings.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Me: YAY! TAMA, YOU'RE GONNA TELL KYOYA HOW YOU FEEL! 8D YAY! **

**Tamaki: **_***blushes* **_**I will.**

**Me: x3 You're so CUTE! Review and Tamaki will tell Kyoya how he feels! x3 **

**P.S I listened to a lot of songs to help me write this chapter! :D These songs helped me the most: **

_**Waiting Outside the Lines by Greyson Chance **_

_**Hands Held High by Linkin Park **_

_**Sally's Song by Amy Lee **_

_**Reflection from Mulan **_

_**Quiero Vivir! by Lillian Garcia **_

_**LOVE SCREAM PARTY by SuG**_

_**Angel by Lillian Garcia **_

_**I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules **_

_**For Fruits Basket by Ritsuko Okazaki **_

_**S*B*Y by AnCafe **_

**These songs made it easy for me to write! :3 YAY!**


	15. Start of Something New

**Me: Waaaaa! Dx IT'S ALMOST OVER? WTF? GTFO MY COUNTRY! Dx**

**Kyoya: ... WHAT? o-O **

**Me: GTFO! GTFO! GTFO! DX **

**Kyoya: STOP INTERNET SPEAKING! DX IT PISSES ME OFF MORE THAN VINCENT VALENTINE! **

**Me: o-O Why does **_**he**_** piss you off? **

**Kyoya: He's a God damn blanket, for Christ's sake! Might as well stick him in the washing machine with some fabric softener and use him on your bed! **

**Me: ... **_***pervy grin***_** Teehee! **

**Kyoya: Gross... **

**Me: X3 I know! Sorry everyone. Kyoya's on his comma, which is the male equivilant of a period. Either that or he just wants to watch some anime with me again. XD**

**Kyoya: Actually I do. XD I do wanna watch more anime. **

**DISCLAIMER: OWNAGE OF NOTHING BUT PLOT AND KIYOSHI. |: **

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Chapter 14: Start of Something New (LOL HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL! XDDDD) **

There was the sound of the doorbell ringing through the Suoh estate. Tamaki rushed to the door before a maid could get there, "I'll get it." he told her, dissmissing her. Outside it was very cold, and the rain had started up again. Kyoya stood at the door, his dark hair wet along with his clothes. "Kyoya! You're soaking wet!" Tamaki said, surprised to see Kyoya like this. The raven only laughed slightly.

"Well I wanted to see Kiyoshi. So I just..." he trailed off, his eyes slowly closing as he fell forward. Tamaki quickly caught the Shadow King in his arms. Kyoya looked up at him, faintly smiling, "Sorry... He got me pretty bad..." '_He...?'_ Tamaki then realized who _he_ was. Kyoya gave a light laugh, "How Kiyoshi handeled his treatment, I'll never know..."

"D... Did he hurt you...?" Tamaki asked, helping the exhausted raven into the house. He lead Kyoya to the living room, setting him down on the couch. He sat beside him, and faintly reddened as Kyoya leaned against him.

"He came by looking for Kiyoshi." Kyoya explained, "I got to him before he even reached the house. I'd rather my sister not see him... When I got to him, he started yelling that he wanted Kiyoshi back." As Kyoya spoke, Tamaki tried to ease the raven into laying down. "He said- Agh!" The cry of pain cut Kyoya off. He bit his tongue as he felt his body ache.

"What did he do to you?" Tamaki asked, running gentle fingers over Kyoya's frame, looking for the source. When his fingers pushed on his side, Kyoya let out a moan of pain. Carefully the blonde eased up the raven's shirt. He had to resist blushing as he saw more and more of Kyoya's surprisingly toned figure. _'He's in pain, Tamaki!'_ He scolded himself.

"He beat me pretty badly... I'm sure it's nothing compared to what Kiyoshi went through..." Kyoya said softly, resisting a shiver as he felt Tamaki's fingers run along his body. He felt his cheeks redden faintly at the touch.

Tamaki felt Kyoya's side and could already see the skin turning purple, "He hit you..." he said, resisting the urge to run out the door to beat the man responsible. The very thought of Kyoya being injured angered the blonde.

"I'd give anything just to keep Kiyoshi safe... I don't care what it takes. I have to protect my little brother."

Seeing this protectivness... It was an admirable sight. Tamaki found himself become more admiring toward the raven. How he wished he was like this boy...

"Tamaki... You're staring again." A blush rapidly bloom on Tamaki's face and he quickly looked away. Kyoya laughed, amused by the blonde. Slowly he sat up, "If it's okay, I'd like to go check on Kiyoshi." Tamaki nodded, afraid to even speak, fearing that he'd say something to further embaress himself. The raven laughed softly and got to his feet, heading to Tamaki's room.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

Kiyoshi stood in front of a mirror, adjusting the false clip-on cat ears that he had found on his head. He smiled, satisfied when he saw they were on straight. He giggled, "Meow!" he said to his reflection.

"I remember when Tamaki stuck those on my head."

The voice of Kyoya made Kiyoshi gasp and he whirled around, immediatly sprinting to his brother and hugging the taller one by the legs, "Big Brother Kyoya!" he cried happily. He felt Kyoya wrap his arms around him and lift him into a warm embrace.

"Kiyoshi... Are you alright?" Kyoya asked softly into the soft hair of Kiyoshi. He sat down on Tamaki's bed, still holding the child. Kiyoshi leaned away with a smile.

"Kiyoshi's doing great, Big Brother Kyoya! Piano Guy has been so nice!" It was refreshing, seeing Kiyoshi's old spark again. Kyoya could only smile more as he held his brother close once more, feeling much better now that he had his little bother of a brother back with him...

"I'm glad... I missed you so much. I'm so sorry I let him take you away." He felt Kiyoshi hug him back tightly, "I promise you, Kiyoshi. I will _never_ let anyone take you away from me _ever_ again." He smiled, "If I have to, I will handcuff you to me and keep you by my side forever!" he playfully threatened. Kiyoshi giggled.

"Big Brother Kyoya can't do that! How would Kiyoshi go to school?" The child asked playfully.

"Oh I'll find a way." They snickered together and Kyoya softly kissed the top of his brother's head before looking down at him, "So, you like being with Tamaki?" he asked.

"Very much, Big Brother Kyoya!" Kiyoshi then grinned, "Hey... Kiyoshi has an idea. Come closer..." he leaned up, whispering in Kyoya's ear, "Kiyoshi thinks Big Brother Kyoya should tell Tamaki how he feels." He leaned away to see Kyoya's reaction. The red streak on his older doppleganger's face was enough for the child to laugh. "Wow, Big Brother Kyoya! You look like a shrimp that's been sprinkled with chili pepper!" **(XD I heard that on Digimon when I was watching it in Spanish in Mexico!)** The comment only made the redness spread further, amusing the boy even more. "But, seriously... Big Brother Kyoya should tell Tamaki. Kiyoshi's sure Big Brother Kyoya won't be dissappointed, and if Tamaki doesn't feel the same, wouldn't Big Brother Kyoya still feel better knowing that he has an answer?"

_'He has a point...'_ Kyoya thought. He looked over to the still grinning boy, _'If I don't say anything, how will I ever know?'_ Slowly a similar grin came to Kyoya's lips, "You have a point, Kiyoshi. You have a really good point."

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

Tamaki looked up, hearing Kyoya's footsteps approaching. He smiled at the raven, "Kiyoshi's okay?" he asked. Kyoya nodded, sitting back down beside the blonde. He gave a soft cringe as he felt the pain in his side show itself just slightly. "Are you still in pain?" Tamaki asked. The blonde gently helped Kyoya lie down again. Suddenly... The two felt quite... Awkward.

Tamaki leaned back, away from Kyoya so he wasn't hovering over him anymore. _'Come on... I have to tell him like Kiyoshi said.'_ he told himself. Speaking of the smaller Ootori, the two failed to hear the little cat-like child crawling into the livingroom.

Kiyoshi gave a mental snicker, _'Kiyoshi knows these two won't do a thing without a little help from the Chesire Cat.'_ he thought. He crept toward the couch, _'These two are hopeless without Kiyoshi!'_ he thought to himself. Slowly, he peered over the arm of the couch. He could see Tamaki facing away from him, and saw his brother lying on the couch. Another mental snicker came to his mind, _'Perfect.'_ he thought to himself.

Tamaki softly sighed, "K...Kyoya, I-" He nearly leapt in surprise as he suddenly felt hands grip the back of his shirt and shove him forward and on top of the equally surprised Kyoya. He managed to catch himself on his elbows, but their chests still were pushed together, and just faintly their noses brushed together. The two were stunned, each realizing the position they lay in. Tamaki stared down into glass shielded eyes and was... Surprised, to say the least, to see the faint sprinkle of pink on Kyoya's cheeks. Seeing this, it was a somewhat cute sight. The Ootori looked quite sweet with a surprised look on his face, matched with the rosey cheeks. Slowly, Tamaki began to get off of the raven, only to be stopped by a hand that gripped the blue blazer he still had on.

"Where are you going, you dumb blonde?" Kyoya asked playfully and gently pulled the halfa down again, this time leaning up and pressing his lips gently against the other's. He slowly let go of the blazer as Tamaki returned the kiss. He engrossed himself in the feeling of having Tamaki soft lips against his own. The feeling was... Blissfull. He was smitten as he gently ran his fingers into the soft golden locks of Tamaki's hair.

Tamaki held the same emotion as he leaned away just slightly only to return with soft, gentle pecks to those same smooth rosey lips. The color only matched the feel. He could only describe each kiss as soft, soft like the petals of a rose...

The two parted, and Tamaki stared down at Kyoya, their foreheads together and their noses softly brushing together. They couldn't help but softly smile, occasionally letting out a soft laugh. Kyoya was the one who managed to speak. His voice was a whisper but he looked Tamaki in the eye, "I guess you know how I feel about you..." Tamaki only smiled and kissed Kyoya once more. As they parted Kyoya spoke out to what seemed to be nobody, "Okay Kiyoshi. You did your job now go back to Tamaki's room so we can be alone." The gentle squeak and quick scurrying let the two know that Kiyoshi had left. They laughed together, amused by the child's quick leave.

"I guess this means things are going to be different?" Tamaki quizzed.

"Completely." Kyoya said, smiling as he realized what Tamaki was meaning. Kiyoshi was free... He could live happily once more with his _real_ family. His _real_ home. And Kyoya would be there to protect his little brother, along with his boyfriend. The raven glanced up at the blonde, who only smiled in returned. Yes... With his dumb, blonde, and sweet boyfriend.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo- **

**Me: DON'T GO JUST YET! 8D THERE'S STILL THE EPILOGUE! And it shall be written to the song SHISSOU, because I think that the last chapter of ANY Host Club fic should be written with the trademark ending song of Ouran High School Host Club... :3 It's the song for ALL endings. **

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Epilogue

**Me: AND SO IT HAS COME! THE FINALE OF MINI-ME! D': **

**Kyoya: **_***clicks play on iTunes***_** There you go. :3 **_***starts singing to SHISSOU* **_

**Me: My friend and I have this theory that the singer of the song sounds like Kyoya, in English, so we've decided that Kyoya sings SHISSOU. XDDDDD But we all know it's Vic Migogna in disguise. :O :3 So here it is... Mini-Me: Epilogue! **

**DISCLAIMER: IT'S THE FINALE. WHY SHOULD I EVEN DO IT? 8D **

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**EPILOGUE **

"Come on, Honey-Bear! If Kiyoshi and Honey-Bear don't hurry, then Kao-Hika will take all our food again!"

Kiyoshi and Honey quickly ran out of the Ootori mansion and into the back gardens, closely following the twins that had earlier threatened to eat their food that was set out on the blankets Fuyumi had laid out.

"Kiyoshi! Be careful! You might get hurt!" Haruhi called to the child, her and Mori closely following the two short boys.

At the door Fuyumi laughed, "Those two will never stop running, Haruhi, so don't waste your breath!" she told the tomboy. Looking to the railing of the patio, she smiled, seeing Kyoya leaning on the rail, Tamaki standing behind him with his arms around the raven's slim waist. _'There it is... That smile. Mother's smile...'_ She thought. Kyoya always had their Mother's smile, and for a long time, Fuyumi had missed the smile. And there it was... And she felt happy to see it again.

Kyoya let out a soft, pleased sigh, "Finally... Things are back to normal. Or atleast, they're better than before." He smiled even more as he felt Tamaki kiss his neck once, "Kiyoshi's back in our home, and I finally have you with me."

Nothing could possibly tear this apart. Kiyoshi's injuries from his past were healing well, and the siblings, all four Ootori's, had managed to persuade Yoshio into allowing the child into their home. It didn't take long for the head of the Ootori's to warm up to the child... He even once said that just looking at the child made him remember his wife... The siblings were more than happy to be able to welcome Kiyoshi into their home, and the child fit more than perfectly in with the rest of them. It was perfect... Perfect.

"Think he'll ever remember?"

"About everything; nah. About himself; maybe."

"Do you think his brother and sister will?"

"Who knows?" A single golden eye look over to a single icey blue one, "We just gotta stay on our toes. Make sure _they_ don't find him."

The calm icey blue eye looked back down at the group, "If he remembers, they'll know where he is, and the real work will begin." The two speakers both watched the group. The shorter one lifted a hand, pink cherry blossoms appearing in his palm, "Untill then, dear child, live as innocently and as happily as you can." The blossoms fell from his hand as petals, falling with the wind like rain...

Kiyoshi looked up as cherry blossom petals flew around. Something in him sparked. Slowly, he smiled and he uncounciously said these words...

"I will... I will live happily and innocently..."

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Me: WTF? D: IT'S OVER! **

**Kiyoshi: But isn't it happy? :3 **

**Me: Uhm... **_***shifty eyes***_

**Kiyoshi: o-o; KIYOSHI'S SCARED! D': But yay... :3 Kiyoshi gets to meet Vincent Valentine in Ana-Berry's Final Fantasy fic. **

**Me: x3 I know! You lucky jerkface! ANYWAY! The first chapter of the sequal is up, so go favorite that, cuz Kiyoshi's story is FAR from over! :3 It's titled "Your Otherside". :D **

**REVIEWS? 83**


End file.
